Hurt
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Melihat Gray dan lucy yang sekarang menjalin Hubungan,Juvia sang penyihir air itu meninggalkan Guild dengan hati yang terluka ,Dan Natsu sang Dragon Slayer itu pergi entah kemana .Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : It's Hurt so Much...**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari Biasanya di Fairy Tail Orang-Orang selalu saja ribut. Tapi ada hal Yang ganjal. Biasanya mereka ribut karena bertengkar atau karena Hal-hal kecil lainya, tapi mereka hari membicarakan tentang 2 Orang di Guild mereka yang sekarang sering terlihat bersama.

"apa kamu yakin? Gray mengandeng tangan Lucy,Happy?" Tanya Erza pada Exceed biru itu.

"Aku tidak bohong Erza! Aku melihat mereka bergandengan di Taman kota!" sahut Exceed itu lagi mencoba mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang Titania.

"Jangan-Jangan mereka berdua Pacaran!" kata Mira Girang.

"wah...wah..Gray sudah besar yah.." kata Cana tersenyum.

"Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku akan menggendong seorang bayi di tanganku!" kata Makarov tersenyum Lebar memikirkan tentang hubungan Gray dan Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**Juvia P.O.V**

**Aku baru saja tiba di Guild dan melihat semua teman-teman ku sedang bergerombol.**

**Hah? Tumben? Biasanya tidak seperti ini..**

**Penasaran aku pun berjalan menuju gerombolan itu dan menemukan Lissana-san.**

"Lissana-san, ada apa ini kenapa semua Orang bergerombol**?" Tanyaku padanya tapi kemudian di balas dengan tatapan terkejut dan khawatir.**

"A—Anu , i—Itu Juvia-chan..." **kata Lissana yang semakin membuat ku bingung sebenarnya ada apa sih?!**

"sebenarnya ada apa Lissana-san?" **tanyaku lagi padanya.**

"Mmm—i—itu sebenarnya...kemarin malam Happy melihat Gray dan Lucy bergandengan tangan di Taman"

**Hahh?! Apa?! Love-Rival dia—Ah! Tenagkan dirimu Juvia belum tentu juga, kan Lucy sudah tahu perasaan ku ke Gray-sama.**

"apa kau yakin Lissana-san? Bukankah itu biasa?, mereka berdua kan bersahabat.." kata ku pada Lissana-san , mencoba meyakinkan dirinya Cuma bergandengan tangan? Pff...Juvia malahan sering peluk Gajeel-Kun lagi.

"Itu memang benar Juvia-chan tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua sering sekali terlihat bersama" kata Lissana-san, ukh..Sakit...sakit sekali mendengarnya Gray-sama...

Tapi jika memang begitu kenapa Gray-sama harus membuat Juvia menunggu lama akan sebuah jawaban?

Aku pun balik menatap Lissana-san dia tersenyum sedih...

Ia tahu bahwa aku—aku sangat mencintai Gray-sama. Melihat kebaikan nya Aku hanya membalas nya balik dengan senyuman sedih juga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa telinga ku sangat Panas mendengar Omong kosong ini!?**

**Jujur ini sangat menjengkelkan! Luce dengan Ice-princess? Yang benar saja...**

"Oi,Salamander kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Tanya **si metal-head yang sejak tadi di samping ku.**

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka Metal-Head?!" **kata ku jengkel, aku tidak sedang dalam Mood untuk berkelahi sekarang kata ku padanya.**

"kenapa? Tidak suka?"

**Cihh Pria inii** "Aku malas untuk membicarakan omong kosong ini Metal-Head, ini sama sekali tidak penting" **kata ku sedangkan Metal-Head bodoh itu hanya menjawab** "Oh"

**Ukhh! Membosakan sekali! Lucy tidak ada di sini, padahal aku ingin mengajak nya pergi Misi dengan ku, semoga saja tidak datang dengan Stripper!**

"Hei,Kalian sedang apa di situ?!"

Suara ini! Sialan Stripper apahkah dia sendi—"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

**Sial...dia tidak sendirian dia bersama Lucy.**

**Dan kenapa sih Merka selalu bersama!**

Normal P.O.V

Semua orang yang tadi bergerombol langsung saja kaget dan kembali pada posisi nya masing dan mulai panic.

"Kami hanya membicarakan missi kok.." kata Bisca berbohong.

"Betul! Kami hanya membicarakan Misi!" kata Mirajane yang mulai panic.

"Apa betul?" kata Gray yang tidak yakin dengan jawaban teman-temannya tambah menatap mereka tajam.

"Iya kami hanya membicarakan Missi Stripper" kata Natsu sambil bertopang dagu nya Bosan.

"apa yang kau bilang Flame-Head?!" balas Gray yang Marah karena di panggil Stripper. Natsu menyipitkan matanya "Iya kami hanya membicarakan Missi Stripper" kata Natsu ulang dengan muka datar dan tidak mood.

"sialan kau mau berkelahi yah Flame-Brain?" tantangan Gray.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau di pukuli Erza" kata Natsu yang membuat Seluruh Guild kaget dan menjadi hening.

"Ahhh,terserahlah!" kata Gray pada Natsu , Natsu hanya menatapnya lebih tajam.

Gray pun tersenyum lebar Lucy pun juga begitu.

"Nah teman-teman aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting" kata Gray dan semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik "aku ingin mengatakan bahwa" kata Gray mengambil tangan Lucy,menatap nya dengan bahagia.

"Kami berdua berpacaran!" kata Gray dan Lucy secarah bersamaan yang membuat secara bersamaan juga hati Natsu dan Juvia tertusuk oleh sebuah pisau tak kasat mata.

"Lissana-san, aku pulang duluan yah..." kata Juvia lemas.

"Tunggu,Juvia aku ikut" kata Lissana mencoba memanggil Juvia. Juvia hanya berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Lissana-san tolong,Juvia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.." kata Juvia lirih dan air matanya sudah mulai mengenangi pelupuk matanya, melihat Juvia yang seperti itu Lissana pun menyerah "baiklah jika kau ingin begitu.." kata Lissana , sedangkan Juvia membalasnya dengan senyum sedih.

'**Sreek'**

"Natsu?" panggil Happy pada Natsu.

"Hei Happy,aku pulang duluan yah" kata Natsu yang mulai pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sedang memberi selamat pada Gray dan Lucy.

"Ehh?! Ada apa?!" Tanya Happy lagi pada Natsu.

"aku tidak enak badan..." kata Natsu yang bersama Juvia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Guild.

"Ukh...Sakit sekali..."

.

.

Chapter 1 Got edited

Request dari kedua Orang Guest

Yang bernama : kunou no kitsune, Kebetulan Lewat dan aqna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : I'd better go**

**Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Hills.**

Juvia,penyihir air itu baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Hatinya masih hancur mengingat kejadian di Guild tadi sepanjang jalan dari Guild sampai Rumah ia selalu terbayang wajah Gray dan Lucy yang bersama. Dengan langkah Gontai Juvia pun berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badanya. Ia tidak kuat hatinya sakit rasanya ia seperti dihianati.

Bukankah Lucy sahabat nya?

Bukanya Lucy tahu ya? Bahwa Juvia menyukai Gray?

"Sakit sekali..." Gumam Juvia berulang-ulang, dan tampa sadar air mata telah jatuh dari mata birunya yang indah.

**Juvia P.O.V**

"sakit sekali**" sakit, sakit, ini terlalu sakit. Kalau melihat mereka bersama aku tidak akan kuat. Dan mereka cocok sekali, Lucy-san bagaikan Putri Bintang yang cantik dan ceria , lalu Gray-sama bagaikan Pangeran yang kuat dan gagah.**

**Semua Orang di Guild setuju, bahkan mereka sampai berpesta.**

**Bahkan sampai Gajeel-kun dan Cana-san seperti nya melupakan perasaan yang aku punya pada Gray-sama. **

"kenapa?"

**Iya kenapa? kenapa aku tak pernah di cintai Huh?**

"Drip,Drip,Drop**..." Hujan...sekali lagi Hujan turun.**

**Hujan sudah turun...**

**Sama seperti dulu..**

**Orang-orang akan menjauhiku, Orang-orang akan membenciku.**

**Dan mereka tidak akan menerima ini. Aku harus pergi. Iya aku harus pergi, aku tak bisa melihat mereka terus bersama.**

**Bukankah itu hanya membuat penderitaan bertamabah?**

**Jadi lebih baik aku pergi.**

**.**

**.**

Normal P.O.V

Juvia yang sedaritadi berbaring pun bangkit ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi jadi setidaknya ia memeberi jejak pada Orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

**Lissana Strauss.**

Iya Lissana ia adalah perempuan yang baik semenjak mereka dari Tenrou mereka berdua menjadi sahabat baik. Ia tersenyum miris perempuan ini dulu menyukai Natsu tapi melihaat kedekatan nya dengan Lucy , Lissana mundur.

Pada akhirnya ia pun menulis surat buat Lissana. Rencananya ia akan berangkat besok memberi surat pada Lissana dan pergi pulang ke kota asalnya dulu.

Di tempat lain di belakang rumah Natsu dan Happy, terlihat seorang pria kekar dan tampan berambut salmon, yang mengamuk bagaikan seekor Naga. Menghancurkaan segala bebatuan yang berada dalam jangkauan pukul nya yang membuat tangan nya Luka hingga berdarah. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan luka di tangan nya itu bukankah di hatinya lebih parah?

"**SIALAN!SIALAN KAU GRAY FULLBUSTER!"**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**Sial!**

**Sial! Kenapa Harus **DIA**?! Aku yang membuat keinginan nya menjadi nyata!***

"aku yang selalu bersamanya..."

"aku yang tahu kesedihaan nya, ini tidak adil" **yah, Dunia memang tidak adil.**

"aku—aku yang lebih pantas untuk Mu, Lucy" **ya aku bukan Gray.**

"Dan aku mencintai mu..."

"Hm? Sial kenapa aku menangis?" **kenapa aku jadi se-cengeng ini? Kenapa aku menangis karena 1 wanita? Uhh! Sial! Bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan** **Guild Cuma karena Lucy...**

**Apa sebaiknya aku pergi? Tapi teman-teman ku?**

**Sudahlah dari pada aku menghancurkan Guild...jadi sebaiknya aku pergi?**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Fairy Tail**

"Lissana,kenapa kamu tidak berpesta?" Tanya Mira pada Lissana yang sedang termenung. "Nee-chan, aku sedih" kata Lissana yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehadran kakaknya , ia memikirkan sahabatnya sang penyihir Air dari Fairy Tail yang sekarang sedang patah Hati.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengangu mu?" Tanya Mira lembut sambil mengusap kepala Lissana.

"Juvia aku memikirkan Nya..." kata Lissana pada kakaknya yang kali Ini terdiam. "A-Aku mengerti" terbesit rasa penyesalan di hati Mirajane,ketika memikirkan temanya itu bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Juvia dengan perasaan nya terhadap Gray hah.

Mira memeluk Adik perempuan nya itu dengan erat, ia mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa menjad sangat lesu seperti sekarang ini, Juvia dan Lissana sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka pulang dari Tenrou, jadi ketika Juvia sedih Lissana Juga sedih kan?

"Nee-chan,kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Juvia bisa sedikit Bahagia?" Tanya Lissana yang kali ini menatap mata Biru kakanya itu. Mirajane berpikir sejanak lalu memberikan Jawaban pada adik nya "Lissana, seseorang jika sedih itu membutuhkan perhatian Orang lain".

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja kamu memberikan perhatian Mu pada Juvia, contohnya seperti aku yang sekarang memelukk mu" kata Mira sambil tersenyum pada adiknya ini. "tapi ku anjurkan kau melihat Juvia esok karena dalam keadaan seperti ini Juvia butuh waktu sendiri" kata Mira lagi.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Lissana pelan, "Iya" Jawab Mira yang di balas dengan pelukan erat dari Lissana "Terimakasih Nee-chan" kata Lissana yang mengeratkan pelukannya lagi "Lissana jangan terlalu Erat peluknya" .

"Nee-chan,aku sayang Nee-chan!" kata Lissana pada Mira tersenyum lembut kearah adiknya.

"Aku juga Lissana.." kata Mira, Lissana melepas pelukkan nya "Nee-chan, aku pergi dulu yahh!" kata Lissana. **'Pergilah Lissana, Hiburlah teman mu'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain Natsu sedang membpersiapakan keberangkatan nya mengepack semua baju-baju nya tapi ketika ia melihat ember ikan Happy, ia jadi teringat pada teman kecil nya itu.

'**Happy sebaiknya ia ikut atau tidak yah?'** tanya Natsu dalam batinnya terdiam dan berpikir sejenak dengan teman kecilnya itu, mendapat akal Natsu pun memutuskan bahwa Happy tidak usah ikut ia menyukai Charle sangat setidaknya Charle tidak membuat sakit hati Happy dengan berpcaran dengan PantherLily bukan?

'**sebaik nya tidak, Ia menyangi Charle bukan? Jadi supaya ia bahagia ia tinggal saja di sini'** kata Natsu dalam batinya bahagia dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ahh..setidaknya aku harus bilang aku pergi dari pada aku menghilang tidak jelas?" kata Natsu sedikit tersenyum tidak ingin membuat teman kecil nya khawatir mencari-carinya. Natsu mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis dua suku kata yang sangat sederhana.

'**Aku pergi'**

Sementara itu di tempat Juvia, sang perempuan berambut biru itu baru saja selesai menulis surat untuk sahabat bermbut pendeknya yang sangat baik. "Oke! Sekarang tinggal member surat ini pada Lissana-san!" kata Juvia.

'**Tok! Tok!'**

"Juvia-chan" panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum tentu saja ia tahu siapa itu, Juvia tertawa kecil padahal ia baru saja ingin bertemu Lissana tapi Orang nya sendiri sudah ada di depan nya.

"Silakan masuk" kata Juvia sopan pada tamu nya.

Lissana tersenyum dan menyodorkan Juvia sebuah Cokelat pada Juvia.

"Ini! Aku beri kau cokelat!, aku baca di buku, kalau cokelat dapat membuat Orang senang" kata Lissanlalu menanruh cokelat itu di tangan Juvia.

"ehh—terimakasih" kata Juvia sedikit kaget tapi senang karena ada yang khawatir padanya.

"Lalu Mira-nee bilang ini juga dapat membuatmu tenang" kata Lissana lalu maju memeluk Juvia,membuat wanita biru itu kaget lagi karena tindakan sahabatnya.

"Li—Lissana? Terimakasih.." kata Juvia memeluk Lissana kembali, senang ada yang peduli padanya.

"Kita ini bersahabat Juvia" kata Lissana tersenyum lebar pada Juvia. "Lissana,Juvia ingin bilang sesuatu" kata Juvia pada Lissana.

Lissana melepas pelukannya dan menatap Juvia dengan tatapan bertanya "ada apa Juvia-chan?" tanya Lissana pada Juvia.

Juvia hanya mentap Lissana sedih, Lissana yang melihat nya pun semakin Bingung.

"Juvia akan pergi Lissana..." kata Juvia pada Lissana yang membuat wanita berambut pendek itu membelakan matanya kaget., "a—apa?! Tapi kenapa?" Kata Lissana yang kaget dengan penyataan Juvia barusan, "Lissana Juvia tidak punya waktu kereta yang Juvia kejar sedikit lagi akan berangkat" kata Juvia pada Lissana.

"Tapi Juv—!" Juvia berjalan mengambil tasnya dan memberikan sebuah amplop pada Lissana, "Ini surat ku rencananya Juvia akan beri pada Lissana saat Juvia berangkat tapi,Lissana sudah datang sendiri" kata Juvia pada Lissana yang masih shock.

"Ini, mungkin semua pertanyaan mu ada Jawaban nya di sini,Lissana" kata Juvia menyodrokan surat itu pada Lissana.

"Sampai Jumpa Lissana, Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat Juvia" kata Juvia tersenyum pada Lissana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnolia Train Station **

"Ahh,akhirnya Juvia temukan juga" kata Juvia yang sedikit lelah karena mencari kursinya, selama lima belas menit ia mencari dan akhirnya menemukan Juga.

Ketika duduk Juvia pun melihat orang di samping nya , 'Laki-laki pake syal putih kotak-kotak dan..Tunggu..Rambut Pink?!'

"Natsu-san?!" kata Juvia kaget tidak menyangka bahwa ada Natsu di sini, seharusnya Natsu ada di Guild bukan?!

"Hmm?"

Natsu menatap Juvia yang sekarang sedang panik takut acara kaburnya di ganggu oleh Natsu.

"Oh..ternyata Juvia.." kata Natsu pada Juvia yang sedang kegalapan di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana Juvia?" tanya Natsu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, Juvia yang kegalapan mencoba mengganti topic tentang dirinya. "Natsu-san sendiri?" tanya Juvia,tapi Natsu hanya terdiam.

Hening melanda mereka berdua,Juvia yang dari tadi menunggu jawaban Natsu menjadi heran karena tingkah Natsu yang berubah aneh.

"aku pergi meninggalkan Guild" kata Natsu pada Juvia. Juvia yang mendengarnya pun kaget setengah mati bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Natsu Dragneel sang Dragon Slayer ini sangat mencintai Fairy Tail?

"Kenapa?" tanya Juvia yang masih kaget dengan pernyataan Natsu.

"itu karena aku tidak Bahagia melihat Gray dan Lucy pacaran,dan Alasan nya karena aku mencintai Lucy" kata Natsu secara Blak-Blakan, sedangkan Juvia yang mendengar nya hanya tertunduk berpikir bahwa nasib nya sama dengan orang di samping nya ini.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Juvia, kau mau kemana Juvia?" tanya Natsu yang melihat Juvia tertunduk. Juvia mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih pada Natsu.

"sama..." kata Juvia pelan tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Natsu.

"Huh?"

"sama,Juvia,sama seperti Natsu-san." Kata Juvia sedangkan Natsu hanya mengankat satu alisnya bingung.

"Juvia, mencintai Gray dan tentu saja Juvia tidak suka melihat Gray bersama dengan Lucy" kata Juvia Natsu yang mendengar nya hanya terkekeh pelan, ia pun tersenyum sedih "Nasib kita sama kan?" kata Natsu pada Juvia.

"Natsu-san,Tujuan Natsu-san kemana?" tanya Juvia lagi pada Natsu. Natsu hanya melihat keluar Jendela bosan "Tidak tahu" kata Natsu pada Juvia.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Juvia, pergi pulang ke kampung Halam Juvia Natsu-san" kata Juvia pada Natsu "di mana itu"

"Matera itu kota yang terletak di selatan Fiore Natsu-san,kota itu berdiri di atas Laut" kata Juvia pada Natsu.

"Hei Juvia, kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel **'San'** " kata Natsu pada Juvia yang hanya mengaguk "lalu kalau nanti sudah sampe di Matera.."

"Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang membuat Juvia kaget setengah mati tapi ia hanya tersenyum da menganguk.

"Tentu saja Boleh, Natsu.."

**.**

**.**

**Magnolia**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"Lissana,sudahlah hentikan tangisan mu orang-orang akan bingung" kata Mirajane pada Lissana.

"Onee-chan, surat ini membuat ku sangat sedih" kata Lissana yang menyodorkan surat yang Juvia berikan padanya ke Mirajane.

**.**

**To : Lissana Strauss**

**From : Juvia Lockser **

**Lissana-san,mungkin sekarang Lissana-san,bingung kenapa Juvia meninggalkan Guild bukan?**

**Maafkan Juvia yah, tapi kalau Juvia tebak pasti banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kau berikan bukan?**

**Lissana-san,Juvia pergi dari Guild karena keinginan Juvia sendiri,Lissana-san, tidak perlu khawatir soal Juvia yah!,Juvia pergi ke tempat yang aman Lissana-san.**

**Lissana-san, sebenarnya Juvia pergi karena Juvia tidak bisa melihat Gray-sama dan Lucy yang selalu bersama. Kau pernah jatuh Cinta bukan? Jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu,tapi Juvia berbeda dengan mu Lissana-san.**

**Dulu,Hidup Juvia di kelilingi oleh Hujan, hidup ku suram. Kapan pun di manapun selalu ada Hujan,waktu apa pun siang atau malam selalu hujan Lissana-san.**

**Tapi semua itu berhenti setelah aku bertemu dengan Gray-sama. Juvia sangat mencintainya,sangat-sangat mencintainya. Maka dari itu hati Juvia sangat terluka ketika Gray-sama mengatakan bahwa ia sudah punya seorng kekasih. **

**Mau bagaimana lagi,perasaan Manusia tidak bisa di paksa kan? , setidaknya Juvia sudah berusaha membuat Gray-sama suka pada Juvia. Tapi sulit untuk ku melupakan nya, apa lagi ia yang membuat hujan Juvia pergi. **

**Karena itu Juvia pergi,ia yang memuat Juvia bahagia, ketika melihat orang lain yang membuatnya bahagia Juvia akan terluka. Dan itu akan membuat Hujan suram Juvia akan kembali.**

**Dan ini demi kepentinganku dan kepentingan nya, ia tidak ingin bukan jika nanti kencan nya dengan Lucy-san selalu batal karena Hujan?**

**Terimakasih Yah Lissana-san. Dan tolong katakana pada Gajeel-kun jangan bunuh Gray-sama karena ini.**

**Juvia Lockser.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 got edited. **

***ingat episode 1 Lucy selalu ingin bergabung bersama Fairy Tail dan Natsu yang membuatnya menjadi nyata.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 : Guild Reaction**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail Guild.**

**.**

"Luucccyyyy!" teriak Happy yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis dari pintu Guild. Lucy yang kaget melihat Happy langsung saja menemui Exceed biru itu "ada apa Happy, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Lucy pada Happy.

"Bukan nya tadi kau ingin mengecek Natsu bukan? Katanya Natsu tidak enak badan?" kata Lucy, "Jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi pada Natsu?!" tebak Lucy tapi sang Exceed biru itu menggeleng "Bu—Bukan—Huwaaa~" lanjut lagi sambil menangis.

"ada apa Lu—Happy?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Gray yang menghampiri Lucy,yang kaget melihat Exceed biru ini menangis "Aku tidak tahu Gray, tiba-tiba saja Happy datang sambil menangis" kata Lucy lagi.

"Lucy,Gray, ada apa ini?" kata Erza yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah kekacauan ini. "A—ano, Erza—Happy tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis" kata Lucy, Erza pun melihat Happy yang masih menangis di tangan Lucy, kemudian ia pun mengelus kepala Happy pelan "Ada apa Happy?" tanya Erza dengan suara yang halus.

"Na—Na—Natsu,Di—dia"

"ada apa dengan si bodoh itu Happy?" tanya Gray kali ini.

"Natsu ia pergi..." kata Happy yang membuat Fairy Tail hening.

'Ternyata Natsu menyukai Lucy.' kata Mirajane di batinya, kemudian ia tersenyum miris satu temanya pergi lagi karena patah hati. 'Nasibnya sama seperti Juvia..'

'Cinta..ternyata dapat membuat seseorang menderita yahh...'

"Apa!?Kenapa?!" teriak Lucy yang memecah keheningan di Guild. Happy hanya mengeleng memberikan jawaban secara tidak langsung pada Lucy, "Cu—Cuma I—ini yang Natsu tinggalkan" kata Happy sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Lucy.

Aku pergi jaga dirimu yahh,Happy.

"ta—tapi kenapa? Kenapa Natsu pergi?!" kata Lucy yang khawatir.

"Aku tahu alasanya!"

Semua mata di Guild pun mengikuti arah suara lagi kalau bukan si bartender cantik Mirajane.

"Apa alasanya Mira kenapa ia meninggalkan kita? Bukankah Natsu sangat menyangi Fairy Tail?!" kata Lucy dengan cepat pada Mira.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang Lucy,tapi..." Mira pun melirik Lissana yang sekarang sedang termenung kemudian menatap seluruh teman-teman nya "Bukan cuma Natsu yang meninggalkan Guild, ada satu orang lagi" kata Mirajane dengan nada sangat sedih.

"Siapa itu Mira, tolong beritahu kami,mereka itu keluarga kita" kata Master yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah keributan, Lissana yang dari tadi termenung tiba sadar kembali dan menjawab pertanyaan Master.

"Orang itu,Juvia,master" kata Lissana yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan setetes air mata dari matanya. Jawaban nya membuat Guild hening kembali.

"**APA?! TAPI KENAPA?!"** teriak Gajeel yang membuat seluruh Guild kaget akan suara besar nya. Mira menatap Gajeel tersenyum miris pada teman Besi Juvia itu.

"seharusnya kau tahu Gajeel, kau kan sahabat nya" kata Mira tertunduk sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Got edited.**

**It's still short but i make it looked better aren't I?**


	4. Chapter 4 : At Matera city 1

Chapter 4 : At Matera

Fairy Tail Bukan Punya saya

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

"Katakan saja yang sebernarnya Mira!" Kata Gray memukul meja di bar membuat sebuah gelas yang mira bersihkan jatuh dan pecah.

'Prangg!'

"Hei Gray! kau tidak boleh membentak kakak ku seperti itu!" kata Lisana marah dan membuat seluruh guild melihat ke arahnya .

"Lisana..."Kata mira pelan ingin menghentikan lisana.

"Hei!ap-"gray ingin berbicara tapi di potong dengan nada emosi lisana "Kamu buta Gray! buta!kalian juga!kalian semua Buta!" Kata lisana marah.

"Maksud mu apa lis-" kata lucy pelan tapi..

"Karna kalian buta makanya kalian tidak bisa melihat masalah nya Bodoh!"

"Lisana hentikan!" Bentak mira membuat lisana berhenti.

"Cih.."

Lisana pun berlari keluar guild dengan penuh air mata yang jatuh dengan sangat cepat yang membuat seluruh guild heran dengan tingkah nya.

"Lisana!" Teriak elfman khawatir.

"Elfman biarkan saja" kata mira menunduk.

"Mira-chan jelaskan saja apa maksudmu" tanya master dengan suara yang lembut.

"Master...aku akan beritahu setelah kalian semua membuka mata kalian" mira berkata sambil membereskan pecahan gelas yang tadi jatuh.

"Hah...kenapa aku baru sadar..." Kata gaajel membuat levy yang di samping nya heran.

"Ada apa gaajel?"

"Nggak aku baru sadar sesuatu..."Kata gaajel berjalan sedikit mendekati gray dan..

'BUAAKK!'

Pukulan keras dari tangan besi gaajel mendarat tepat pada pipi kanan Gray.

"Gray!" Teriak Lucy khawatir lansung mendekati Gray.

"Gaajel!" Kata levy dan Lily Heran dengan tingkah nya yang mengagetkan seluruh isi guild.

"Hei Metal-Head apa maksud nya ini!" Kata Gray yang kaget,Bingung,dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Kamu Bisa melihat yah Stripper?" Kata gaajel Melihat gray dengan ujung mata.

"Apa maksud mu Gaajel!" Kata lucy menjadi marah.

"Diam bunny girl aku tidak berbicara dengan mu!"Kata Gaajel membentak Lucy.

"Hei gaajel jangan bicara kasar pada lu-"

"Aku tanya Sekali lagi gray apa kau bisa melihat!"Kata gaajel membentak Gray.

"Tentu saja bi-"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak pernah Melihat nya!" Kata gaajel membuat gray merasa Takut sesaat.

"Gaajel Hentikan!" Kata mira sambil memberikan Deathglare ke Gaajel.

"Cih...Lily ayo pulang...shrimp aku pulang dulu yah..." Kata gaajel pun berjalan keluar dengan amarah yang sangat banyak di pundak nya.

"Master aku pulang yah..."

Kata mira pelan dan seluruh pasang mata menuju pada nya.

"Elfman ayo pulang" kata mira pelan sambil mengambil barang-barang nya dan pulang bersama-sama elfman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.." Kata Erza heran

At Matera City

8P.M

"Hahahaha!kamu masih mual yah!" Kata juvia tertawa kencang karna natsu yang mukanya masih pucat.

"Kurang ajar kamu kira begini tidak menderita hah?!" Kata Natsu marah.

"Derita mu dasar Flame Head!" Kata juvia menjulurkan lidah.

"Apa! Jangan meniru stripper!" Kata natsu jengkel.

"Oke-oke aku menyerah hihihi!" Kata juvia masih tertawa.

"Hei Natsu kamu mau makan?" Tanya juvia melihat natsu yang masih tertunduk karna pucat dan tiba-tiba mukanya berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja mau dong aku lapar"

"Ayo ikut aku kita makan,makanan khas kota ini" kata juvia mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah..." natsu tersipu melihat kedipan mata juvia.

"Kau kenapa.." Tanya juvia heran pada natsu.

"Nggak ayo cepat kita pergi..."Kata natsu menarik tangan juvia.

"Memang nya kamu tau di mana tempat nya hah?" Kata juvia heran pada natsu.

"Hah"natsu berhenti dan berpikir.

"Nggak tau..."

"Hahaha! makanya jangan sok tau kamu!hahaha"kata juvia tertawa.

"Hah!menghina yah" kata Natsu marah.

"Kamu mau makan atau tidak sih kalau mau lanjut berkelahi kita tidak jadi makan" kata juvia santai tapi natsu muka jadi pucat lagi.

"Oke baiklah kita pergi makan"kata natsu menyerah

"Nah gitu dong..." Kata juvia dan mereka pun berjalan ke restoran bernama 'Ratatolie'.

.

.

.

"*Qu'est-ce qui vous manquera?" kata seorang pelayan yang menghampiri juvia.

"**Je veux commander deux Ratatouille" kata juvia membuat natsu Heran.

"Kamu bicara bahasa apa sih...?" Tanya natsu heran.

"Bahasa latin orang matera natsu"kata juvia tertawa kecil melihat natsu yang bingung.

"Kenapa begitu hah?"

"Restoran ini buatan orang asli keturun maitura dan orang maitura itu sangat mencintai budaya daerahnya jadi restoran ini full dengan budaya asli orang maitura" kata juvia panjang lebar.

"Hei orang maitura itu siapa?" Kata natsu heran.

"Orang maitura itu orang asli keturunan orang matera natsu" kata juvia.

"Kamu keturunan maitura?"

"Iya..."

"***Excuse me miss et l'accueil" kata seorang pelayan datang tiba-tiba.

"****Merci beaucoup" kata juvia tersenyum pada sang pelayan.

"*****S'il vous plaît profiter de votre Ratatouille" kata sang pelayan terseyum membalas senyuman nya juvia dan kembali pada pos nya.

"Selamat makan natsu" kata juvia tersenyum.

"Selamat makan juvia!" Kata natsu semangat.

* * *

Dan itulah Chapter 3

Sebenarnya kata-kata yang ada bintang nya itu bahasa prancis dan nama makanan nya itu saya cuma ambil asal dari filim yang tikus suka masak itu lho

*apa yang ingin nona pesan

**saya ingin pesan ratatulie

***permisi nona ini pesanan anda

****terima kasih banyak

*****silahkan nikmati ratatulie nya nona

Dan saya juga ingin balas review

selamet. .9:Maaf yah kalo pendek :'(

Gumi Kagenuma : saya juga pengen nya gitu tapi saya bingung juga sama kayak kamu -_ saya akan buat voting.

nico2883: saya masih bingun soal pairnya nico-san '-'.tapi saya akan buat voting.

Guest : akan saya pikirkan soalnya saya bingun dengan pair nya. tapi saya akan buat voting.

Niizuma Eiji : saya akan buat voting soal itu sekarang.

Kirisaki Shin : maafkan saya karna pendek kiri-san.

meyfa-liachai : maafkan aku soal kependekan ceritanya aku menerima usulmu untuk voting jadi Merci beaucoup.

Guest : maaf kalo bikin kamu mau nagis :'(.

Elsa Vania : Terimakasih aku menerima saran mu untuk buat voting :D

Yukiko Arashi : 'Senpai' :p sekali lagi terimakasih ;) aku bikin voting lho soal pairnya.

Ganba-chanEgao SM: maaf soal kependekan Chapter nya dan soal pairnya aku udah bikin voting.

Nah untuk pairnya aku udah bikin Voting lalu soal kependekan ceritanya aku minta maaf yah untuk semua readers dan terimakasih untuk telah me-review cerita voting nya melalui review.

"Tolong Hargai jasa author dengan me-Review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	5. Chapter 5 : At Matera city 2

Chapter 5 : At Matera City 2

Fairy Tail Bukan Punya saya

* * *

"Kenyang nya!" Kata Natsu senang karna dia baru habis makan.

"Makanan nya enak?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu.

"Enak sekali Juvia! besok belikan aku lagi oke!" Kata Natsu memberikan jempol nya pada Juvia.

Dan Juvia hanya tersenyum.

"Hei Natsu sebelum sampai rumah aku ingin menunjukan mu pemandangan malam kota ini mau lihat?" Tanya Juvia.

"Tentu saja mau!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Ayo kita harus menuju bukit di atas sana" kata Juvia menunjuk salah satu bukit.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia...masih jauh tidak..." Kata Natsu lelah.

Bukit yang mereka naiki ini sangat jauh dari keramaian kota jarak nya kira-kira 2km jadi wajar saja Natsu lelah.

"Sedikit lagi sampai kok. Lagi pula tadi aku ada bungkus Ratatolie nya jadi kalo kamu lapar kita bisa makan" kat Juvia masih berjalan.

Dan mata Natsu berbinar.

"Baiklah ayo cepat" Natsu pun jadi semangat karna mendengat ia akan dapat makanan enak lagi.

'Srek'

"Nah ini dia Natsu pemandangan yang ingin ku tunjukan pada mu" kata juvia menunjukan pemandangan di bawah bukit yang indah karna lampu-lampu rumah-rumah penduduk jadi seperti bintang di bawah langit yang menghiasi kota itu.

lalu, juga sungai-sungai yang berwarna-warni karna ada lampu-lampu di dasar air yang membuat pemandangan itu menjadi lebih menarik.

"Juvia...ini sangat indah.." Kata Natsu tertegun melihat pemandangan di bawah bukit yang sangat indah.

"Tepat seperti dugaan ku" kata Juvia tertawa.

"Hei Juvia...siapa yang menunjukan mu tempat ini?"

Tanya Natsu masih melihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Kembaranku tapi sudah meninggal" kata Juvia pun duduk.

"Ah maaf..." Kata Natsu merasa sedikit Bersalah.

"Nggak kok aku sudah biasa" kat Juvia tersenyum kepada Natsu.

"Hei Natsu ayo duduk kamu nggak capek yah berdiri terus?" Kata juvia dan Natsu duduk di samping nya.

Dan hening melanda merka membiarkan merka merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Hei Natsu..."Juvia memanggil natsu yang sedang larut dalam kehenigan memulai percakapaan.

"Hn...ada apa Juvia?"

"Hei...sejak kapan kamu suka Lucy?"

Pertanyaan Juvia membuat keheningan melanda mereka berdua lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau jawab ti-"

"Bukan suka juvia lebih tepat nya cinta..." Potong Natsu cepat,dan juvia hanya diam menatap Natsu.

"Aku nggak tau kapan aku telah jatuh cinta sama dia yang jelas yang ku tau aku sudah mencintai nya sejak lama" kata Natsu lembut.

"Kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia seraya mengakat kepala nya untuk melihat juvia dengan jelas.

"Aku mencintai Gray sejak pertama kali kami bertemu"

Kata Juvia tertenduk sementara Natsu hanya diam.

"Aku mencintai nya karna kelembutan hati nya yang tidak ingin teman nya terluka,aku mencintai nya karna dia membuat hujan ku hilang..." Kata Juvia lanjut sedangkan Natsu hanya tetap diam.

"Hujan yang membuat aku kehilangan orang-orang di sekitar ku,hujan yang membuat aku di kucilkan,hujan yang membuat aku di caci-maki,dan hujan itu sekarang telah tiada oleh karna Gray..." Kata Juvia seraya air mata meluncur dari ujung matanya.

Natsu sebenarnya jarang berbicara dengan Juvia , dia pikir Juvia adalah fans nya Gray yang udah kelewatan tapi tertanya Juvia melakukan semua itu karna ia betul-betul mencintai Gray.

'Hiks..'

'Hiks..'

Isakan dari Juvia pun terdengar oleh Natsu yang duduk di samping nya.

Natsu pun memegan kepala nya juvia dan berbicara "Hei Juvia sudahlah jangan menangis..." Kata Natsu mengusap kepala Juvia dengan lembut.

Tapi Juvia tetap saja menangis.

"Kalau kamu nangis aku juga bakalan nangis " kata Natsu

Tapi tetap saja Juvia menangis tapi...

'Hueee!'

'Hueee!'

Tiba-tiba tangisan tipuan Natsu menginterupsi Tangisan asli milik Juvia.

"Na-Natsu..." Panggil Juvia sekaligus heran dengan tingkah teman nya ini.

'Hueee!'

Tapi tetap saja Natsu nangis bohongan.

"Natsu..." Juvia memanggil Natsu yang kedua kali.

"Apa?...Huee!" Kata Natsu masih dengan acting nya itu.

"Berhenti kamu berisik..." Kata Juvia merasa tergangu.

"Aku bakalan berhenti kalau kamu berhenti menagis...Hueee!" Kata Natsu terus begitu.

Juvia yang melihat itu pun tiba-tiba tertawa.

'Hahahahaha!'

"Kenapa kamu tertawa hah?" Kata Natsu berhenti dengan acting bodoh nya itu.

"Bukan nya ini yang kamu ingin kan" kata Juvia sekarang tertawa kecil.

"Nah gitu dong !jangan nangis lagi yah..." Kata Natsu lembut di kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"Iya.."

"Natsu..." Panggil Juvia lagi.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum Dan Bilang

"Terima kasih Natsu" dengan senyum yang lebar.

Dan sekali lagi dalam hari itu Natsu tersipu.

"I-Iya sama-sama " kata Natsu.

"Hei Natsu ayo Pulang..." Kata Juvia berdiri dan menodongkan tangan nya ke Natsu.

"Ayo kita Pulang Juvia..." Kata Natsu dan mereka pun berjalan menuruni bukit itu.

"Besok kesini lagi yah Juvia..."

"Tentu saja boleh Natsu..."

Mean while at Lucy House.

"Gray..." Panggil Lucy yang keluar dari dapur membawa makanan buatan nya.

"Ada apa sayang..." Kata-kata Gray yang tiba-tiba membuat Lucy blushing karana kata sayang yang Gray bilang.

"Aku penasaran kira-kira apa alasan Natsu dan Juvia meninggalkan Guild?..." Kata Lucy seraya menaruh nampan makanan nya dan duduk di sofa di samping Gray.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Kata Gray lalu memeluk Lucy.

"Guild bakalan sepi..." Kata Lucy memegang tangan Gray.

"Lalu aku ini apa?kamu nggak sayang yah sama aku?..." Kata Gray di telinga Lucy membuat Lucy sedikit tergelitik.

"Aku suka padamu Gray,Jadi tandanya aku sayang pada mu..." Kata Lucy pelan dan lembut.

"Yah baguslah kalau kayak begitu, aku suka kamu Lucy" kata gray lalu Mencium kening Lucy.

* * *

Dan itulah Chapter 5.

Dan Voting yang di adakan masih terus di chapter ini Maafkan saya Gruvia lovers soal moment graylu ini Nalu lovers juga maafkan saya, saya minta maaf karna saya sejujur-nya adalah gruvia lovers tapi beberapa moment graylu di butuhkan supaya cerita nya tetap heboh :'( ,tapi jujur aku juga suka kok pair naju aku juga suka gruvia yang aku nggak suka hanya graylu.

Sekarang balas review ah...

nico2883 : I'm sorry if the story was to short, but about the pair I've make a voting about that.

Gumi Kagenuma : Jadi kamu dukung Natsu X Juvia yah?

Kirisaki shin : Terima kasih banya Kiri-san saya tersanjung.

idiiaiaa (guest) : Terimakasih banyak :D

Yukiko Arashi : Terimakasih atas dukukang mu Yukiko-chan aku tersanjung *Nangis karna terharu*

Niizuma Eiji : umm... Maafkan saya tapi colab fic itu apa? Maaf saya Dezo *Malu*

Puypuy : Nggak Tahu X( Lihat Saja hasil Voting Nanti kamu dukung yang Mana Naju sama graylu atau Nalu sama Gruvia?

: Yap aku juga sama kyk kamu pasrah sama hasil voting .

Kimiga : Ini sudah Update adek :D

Nah lalu untuk Gruvia lovers saya akan me-publish cerita baru saya tapi cerita nya masih saya buat dan cerita ini saya buat untuk yukiko-chan karna udah membantu saya selama ini *makasih yah yukiko-chan*

Lalu untuk Nalu Lovers saya juga punya cerita untuk anda jadi jangan khawatir cerita nya hanya ada gruvia doang.

Terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca dan me-review cerita saya *aku cinta kalian semua* saya senang sekali atas apresiasi kalian semua.

"Lalu Tolong hargai Jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	6. Chapter 6 : Matera city 3

Celline-nee-sama present!

Chapter 6: At matera city 3

* * *

Juvia House

04.00 AM

"Natsu ayo kemari makan" kata Juvia pada Natsu.

Juvia dan Natsu sekarang tinggal bersama di rumah nya Juvia tapi tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal berdua mereka juga tinggal dengan adik laki-lakinya Juvia yang kecil umur nya sekarang 17 terakhir Juvia datang mengunjungi nya dia berumur 10 tahun.(Juvia tidak bersama nya karna tinggal di tenroujima selama 7tahunmungkin lebih tepatnya tertidur yah)

"Hei Nel kau juga makan" kata Juvia.

"Kakak sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?kenapa harus bangun sepagi ini?" Nelian Lockser adik laki-laki Juvia bertanya.

"Betul kenapa sih kita harus sepagi ini Juvia?" kata Natsu yang megantuk.

"Aku ingin menunjukan kalian sesuatu tapi untuk itu kita harus bangun pagi.." Kata Juvia menaruh makanan mereka berdua.

"Uh kakak ngantuk..." Kata Nelian atau yang biasa di panggil Nel manja.

"Hei Nel aku mendengar nya jijik!" kata Natsu geli.

"Ih!ya sudah nggak usah dengar!" Kata Nel marah.

"Siapa juga mau dengar!" Kata Natsu membalas Nel.

"Hei ayolah jangan berkelahi..." Kata Juvia tertawa.

"Kakak sebenarnya kita mau di ajak kemana sih?" Tanya Nel yang lagi makan.

"Bukit di ujung kota"

"Oh!tempat kemarin yah!tentu saja aku mau!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba mata nya berbinar.

"Aku bosan ke sana kakak" kata Nel masih makan.

"Iya tapi kamu belum pernah melihat pemandangan waktu matahari terbit dari sana kan Nel?,dan Natsu aku akan menunjukan pemandangan pagi dari situ jadi kalian berdua cepat makan!" Kata Juvia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

04.30 AM

.

"Kakak ambil apa lagi sih?" Tanya Nel sedikit tergangu dengan tingkah kakak nya.

"Hm Juvia ayo cepat lama banget!"Kata Natsu sama tingkah nya dengan Nel.

"Tunggu aku hanya mengambil makanan siapa tahu ada yang lapar.." Kata Juvia.

"Oh kalau begitu cepat dong Juvia!" Kata Natsu semangat.

.

.

.

Lucy House

"Hmmm Gray berhenti.." Kata Lucy yang merasa sedikit tergangu telinga nya di jilat oleh Gray.

"hmm kenapa kamu tidak suka?" Tanya Gray masih dengan aktivitas nya.

"Aku tergangu" kata Lucy membuat Gray berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengantuk Gray ini masih sangat pagi" terdengar suara kalau Lucy sangat tergangu.

"Oh yah sudah selamat tidur" kata Gray kasar membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi tidak nyaman.

'Aku memang sama sekali tidak menyukai nya' kata batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

Matera City

"Hm sepertinya matahari nya belum keluar yah..." Kata Juvia yang melihat ke arah langit yang mulai menjadi biru muda.

"Aduh kakak aku ngantuk..."Kata Nel yang lagi baring-baring di rumput.

"Hoaahem Juv boleh tidak kami tidur..." Kata Natsu juga jadi baring-baring di tanah.

"Aih ayolah sedikit lagi matahari akan terbit sekarang sudah jam 04.48 lho..." Kata Juvia melihat jam tangan nya.

"Kakak aku setuju dengan Kak Natsu lebih baik kami yang mengantuk ini tidur dulu..." Kata Nel yang sudah sangat memohon pada Juvia.

"Hah,yah sudahlah tidur jika cahaya matahari nya sudah muncul akan ku bangunkan" kata Juvia dan kedua pemuda itu pun langsung tidur di terpa oleh angin pagi yang sejuk.

Juvia P.O.V

'Tuhan terimakasih untuk hari ini aku untuk pertama kali nya bisa melihat matahari terbit dari sini...'

'Hmm andaikan aku bisa bersama Gray-sam-ahh,selalu saja,kenapa aku berharap pada orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?'

'aku bodoh kenapa aku selalu saja berharap sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan?'

'Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa di cintai hah?'

'cih memang hanya Julio yang menyangi ku bukan?'

'Lalu kenapa ia harus mati meninggalkan ku?'

'Julio kamu kebaraan ku yang paling sangat aku sayang sangat sayang padamu'

'Hmm ah! Matahari nya muncul! Sekarang waktunya!'

Normal P.O.V

"Hei Nel,Natsu bangun!" Kata Juvia membangunkan Pria berambut pink dan pemuda berambut biru,tapi mereka tetap saja tidur.

"Hoahemm kakak aku ngantuk banget..." Kata Nel mengucek matanya.

"Aku Juga Juv ngantuk banget..." Kata Natsu hanya tertunduk menahan rasa kantuk.

"Hei barusan kamu panggil aku apa?Juv?" Kata Juvia yang baru sadar kalau dirinya di panggil Juv.

"Hm kenapa nggak suka? Biarin itu panggilan aku ke kamu..." Kata Natsu yang lansung memberi jawaban tepat kepada Juvia yang melongo.

"Hei kak kenapa sih cuma di panggil Juv saja melongo?" Kata Nel yang malas melihat wajah kakak nya yang melongo.

"Tidak aku kaget saja sudah lama aku tidak di panggil begitu karna Juv itu panggilan sayang Julio buat aku..." Kata Juvia yang melihat ke arah matahari yang pelan-pelan mulai menunjukan badanya.

"Oh pantas..." Kata Nel mengerti.

"Hei Juv,Julio itu siapa?" Tanya Natsu yang lansung saja mendapat Deathglare dari Nel yang membuat bulu kuduk Natsu berdiri.

"Oh kalau dia wajar kamu Tidak tahu dia itu kakak kembar ku Natsu.." Kata Juvia membuat Natsu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi jujur aku senang kok di panggil seperti itu lagi.." Kata Juvia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah sekarang silahkan lihat matahari yang akan terbit itu"kata Juvia membuat ketiganya melihat matahari yang sudah menampak kan setengah badanya.

Matahari yang muncul itu mulai menerangi kota itu membuat sebuah pemandangan indah terjadi kota yang hampir seluruhnya itu air pun mulai terlihat keindahan nya membuat mereka bertiga itu merasa nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Ini indah..." Kata-kata itu terlontar sekali lagi dari mulut Natsu di tempat yang sama.

"Kakak aku setuju dengan kak Natsu..." Kata Nel yang melongo sementara Juvia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan ini.

"Nah kalau sekarang kalian mau tidur juga tidak apa-apa tapi sebelum nya kita makan dulu.." Kata Juvia mengeluarkan makanan buatan nya.

"Baiklah ayo makan!" Kata kedua orang itu semangat.

.

.

.

Matera Down Town

09.06 AM.

"Hei Juv makasih telah membiarkan ku tidur dengan enak di sana" kata Natsu yang berjalan di belakang Juvia bersama Nel.

"Hm?Iya sama-sama" kata Juvia tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan di tengah kota yang banyak dengan jembatan itu untuk pulang ke rumah tapi Juvia mengingat iya harus membeli sesuatu.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa!" Kata Juvia mendadak.

"Hm kenapa kakak?" Tanya Nel heran.

"Tunggu aku di sini yah aku harus membeli sesuatu..."Kata Juvia dengan itu pun dia berlari meninggalkan Natsu dan Nel di belakang nya.

Sementara menunggu Juvia yang pergi Natsu dan Nel pun duduk di sebuah bangku taman Nel yang ada di situ pun tidur tapi tetap saja Natsu malas tau dengan Nel sementara Natsu duduk Natsu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lewat pendegaran nya.

Natsu P.O.V

"Hei kau tahu aku saat berjalan di daerah Aratsu aku melihat seekor Naga!"

'Hah? Siapa orang yang membicarakan Naga hah apa ada hubungan nya dengan igneel?'

"Oh yah benarkah!?"

"Benar aku tak bercanda dia bersisik merah dan mengeluarkan api dari dugaanku seperti nya itu Naga api!"

'Hah Naga api! Jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud Ignee!'

'Mereka bilang orang itu melihat Igneel di daerah Aratsu! Aku harus kesana!'

"Hei Natsu! Tolong bangunkan Nel"

'Hah? Juvia sejak kapan dia ada di situ?'

Normal P.O.V

"Hei Nel!Nel!bangun Nel!" kata Natsu yang menguncang badan Nel

"Ih apan sih kak Natsu!" Kata Nel yang menepis tangan Natsu.

"Hei Juv dia nggak mau bangun!" Kata Natsu pada Juvia.

"Oh awas biar aku lakukan" kata Juvia berseringai jahat.

Juvia pun tiba-tiba menampar Nel dengan tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi Air.

"Hei Nel bangun kau tak bisa tidur di taman!" Kata Juvia menampar Nel terus menerus.

"Iya kakak berhenti pipi ku sakit!" Kata Nel memegan pipi Nya.

"Makanya di bilangi bangun dong!" Kata Juvia galak.

"Hei sudahlah ayo pulang Juv"kata Natsu lalu menaarik Juvia dan Nel pulang.

.

.

.

Lockser Family House

"Hei Natsu kenapa sejak tadi kamu bengong?" Tanya Juvia yang heran dengan tingkah Natsu yang dari sejak pulang bengong mulu.

"Ada orang yang melihat Naga.." Kata Natsu dan Juvia pun menyemprot kan minuman nya yang ia minum.

"Apa!kamu mendengarnya dimana?"Kata Juvia kaget.

"Ukh hei Juv pelan aja gak usah sampai muncrat gituh dong!"Kata Natsu yang tertawa akibat kejadian barusan.

'Hahahahahaha!'

'Hahahahahaha!'

Natsu yang tertawa karna hal itu pun membuat Juvia marah.

"Berhenti menertawai ku Idiot!"

"Oke menyerah!" Kata Natsu menunjukan dua jari nya sambil bilang 'peace' 'peace'.

"Oke jadi amu mendengarnya di mana?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Di kota saat menunggu kamu belanja"

"Oh...jadi kamu mau pergi?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Hmm sepertinya iya?" Kata Natsu.

"Yah kalau kamu pergi nggak apa-apa sih tapi rumah ini bakalan sepi..." Kata Juvia tersenyum pada Natsu.

"Lagi pula kamu ingin mencari orang tua mu bukan? Jadi nggak apa-apa..." Kata Juvia.

"Kamu dengan gampang nya membiarkan aku pergi?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Hei kamu laki-laki jadi itu wajar bukan? kamu ingin berpetualang, yah sesuai yang ku bilang tadi rumah bakalan sepi tapi kamu bisa datang ke sini kapan saja dan kalau kamu ingin pergi jangan lupa tulis surat jadi kalau begitu kalau aku ingin pergi menemui mu aku nggak perlu susah-susah..." Kata Juvia panjang lebar.

"Jadi kamu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu lagi.

"Ke daerah Aratsu" kata Natsu.

"Oh kapan kamu berangkat Natsu ?" Tanya Juvia seraya meminum minuman nya.

"Mungkin besok pagi aku harus menyiapkan barang ku..." Kata Natsu.

"Oh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu beli tiket nya supaya besok kamu lansung naik kereta nya..." Kata Juvia pada Natsu.

"Nel bantu Natsu siapkan barang nya!" Kata Juvia teriak pada adik nya lagi tidur itu.

"Eh kenapa!?" Tanya Nel yang tiba-tiba loncat.

"Aku mau pergi!" Teriak Natsu membuat Nel lari keluar untuk bicara dengan Juvia tapi sayang Juvia sudah pergi membeli tiket nya untuk besok.

Juvia P.O.V

'Hah sayang sekali Natsu harus pergi rumah bakalan sepih nih...'

'Kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya mencari pekerjaan...'

'Hmm kira-kira apa yah? Kalau mau masuk ke serikat di sini belum ada satupun Guild...'

'penyanyi! Ah itu dia penyanyi!'

'Lebih baik aku jadi penyanyi'

'Oh itu dia tempat tiket nya'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Dan itulah chapter 6. Jadi Natsu akan berpetualang untuk mencari sudah mulai suasanaketidak nyamanan di antara pasangan Graylu itu.*eat that you piece of shit!*

Well-well dan setelah saya berpikir sambil tidur saya telah memutuskan pairing terakhirnya gimana tapi mohon apapun itu tolong trima dengan lapang dada *i'm sorry I didn't mean to Hurt you anyway * dan setelah saya pikir-pikir bakalan bagus tuh kalau Juvia sudah jadi penyanyi.

Well sekarang balas Review ah:

nico2883: well i'm thinking of something...

Yokai999: kita lihat nanti pada akhir ceritanya yah yokai-san.

Guest : kamu suka? Semoga saja akhir pair nya gituh.

Kirisaki shin: ada pair NatsuX wendy lho XD.

Niizuma eiji: soal moment Graylu itu aku nggak kuat buat nya karna itu aku bikin pende-pendek,nah chapter ini gimana sudah mulai kan?.

Puypuy: hahah kita sama sama-sama suka Naju dan Gruvia tapi nggak suka Graylu XD.

Jikirin (guest) : loe nggak punya orang tua yang ajar sopan santun yah?atau loe emang gak punya orang tua?kasihan banget loe -_-

SyifaCute(guest): emang loe tuhan bisa nyabut nyawa orang -_-?

Yukiko Arashi: betul jangan sampe Natsu suka Juvia jangan sampe! (O+O)

Dan yah pekalah kau Lucy *injek-injek*/di bunuh sama loki/

Sabar yah :D

: Makasih banyak :D sukses juga buat kamu.

Candita Dragneel : makasih banyak berdoa yah supaya pair nya NaJu.

: makasih :D. Well emang sih tulisan ku berantakan XD

Nah saya ingin berterima kasih bagi orang yang telah membaca cerita saya dan me-review cerita saya dan oh! Saya ingin memberitahukan cerita Nalu yang saya janjikan untuk Nalu lovers itu judulnya "kamulah orang nya"(yang ini sudah up-date)

Lalu untuk Gruvia lovers cerita nya ada 2, little secret(colab samah yukiko arashi) if Juvia die?. Tapi dua-duanya masih Dalam pengerjaan.

Nah terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya *aku cinta kalian semua*

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama.


	7. Chapter 7 : Broke up

**HURT 7**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

* * *

Matera station

"Jadi setelah ini kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia sekiranya mereka menunggu kereta milik Natsu.

"Iya itu impianku dengan Julio dulu..." Kata Juvia tersenyum melihat kenangan dengan kakak nya.

"Jadi kak Natsu mau pergi mencari orang tua kakak?" Tanya Nelian yang duduk di samping Juvia.

"Iya sudah berapa ali aku bilang pada mu hah Nel?" Kata Natsu sambil mengaruk kepala nya yang memang gatal.

"Lalu Natsu kau sama sekali tidak kagen dengan Happy?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba membuat Natsu membulatkan mata nya.

"Oh kalau soal dia aku yakin dia tinggal sama Lisanna..." Kata Natsu dengan suara sedih.

"Lalu kau tidak sedih..." Tanya Juvia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau gila jika bilang aku tidak sedih Juvia,tentu saja aku sedih meninggalkan sahabat ku sendiri meninggalkan keluarga ku..." Kata Natsu membuat Juvia tertunduk sedangkan Nel tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Maksudnya apa kakak?" Tanya Nel memiringkan kepalanya kayak anak kecil.

"Anak kecil nggak usah tahu deh!" Kata Natsu menjulurkan lidah.

"Hei aku sudah besar!" Kata Nel yang sudah keluar urat di kepala.

"Oh selamat..." Kata Juvia santai.

'Pada penumpang Kereta ********* , Kereta telah sampai harap segera naik karna kereta akan berangkat 15 menit lagi' terdengar suara perempuan dari pusat informasi.

Natsu,Juvia dan Nelian pun berdiri mendekati kereta Natsu pun melangkah masuk membalikan pada nya tersenyum pada Juvia dan Nel.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Natsu..."

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak Natsu!"

"Sampai Jumpa Juvia,Sampai Jumpa lagi Nel!"

Dan kereta itu pun pergi jauh memulai langkah awal perjalanan Natsu yang baru.

.

.

.

.

Magnolia

Lucy House

**Lucy P.O.V**

**'Hahh...ini sudah tiga hari sejak Natsu pergi...'**

**'Guild jadi sepi...'**

**'Natsu aku...'**

"Lucy!"

**'Suara ini!'**

"Natsu!"** 'Eh...**'

Normal P.O.V

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy bahagia tapi ternyata dia salah sebenarnya yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya adalah...

Gray Fullbuster ,Pacar nya yang ia cintai.**(A/N: preet!)**

Mata Gray pun membelak perasaan marah pun meledak membuat ia kehilangan kendali.

"apa maksud mu hah Lucy!" Teriak Gray membuat Lucy sedikit ketakutan.

Gray yang melihat Lucy yang ketakutan itu pun mendesau. Mendekati Lucy melihat mata nya dengan mata yang lembut.

"Lucy maafkan aku..." Kata Gray memegang tangan Lucy tapi,Lucy menepis tangan Gray membuat,Gray menyipitkan matanya, menahan amarah nya

"Ah maaf,sudahlah lupakan kau ke sini untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray,Gray pun mundur duduk di sofa dan mulai berbicara.

"Uh...ah..tidak,tidak jadi..." Kata Gray melihat ke arah lain.

"Oh..." Lucy pun pergi ke dapur memasak untuk nya dan Gray tanpa sadar ia pun memikirkan Natsu sekali lagi.

**Lucy P.O.V**

**'Natsu...'**

**'kenapa kamu pergi hah?'**

**'padahal aku sudah melerakan mu untuk pergi berbahgia dengan Lisana...'**

**'kenapa?'**

**'kenapa aku ini aku sudah iklas bukan?'**

**'kenapa aku harus memikirkan Natsu terus?'**

"Lucy aku ingin bicara..."

**'hah ada apa?'**

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy aku ingin bicara..." kata Gray memasuki dapur rumah Lucy dia pun berjalan endekati Lucy dan ia pun duduk di kursi meja makan mengambil

segelas kopi yang Lucy buat untuk dirinya.

"ada apa Gray?" kata Lucy seraya duduk di kursi meja makan berpapasan dengan Gray.

"aku ingin kita putus..." kata Gray sejenak di ikuti oleh hening tidak nyaman di antara mereka.

"oh...kenapa?" tanya Lucy menunduk pada gelas kopi yang ia pegangan.

"karna..." kata Gray megantungkan kalimat nya membuat hening kembali melanda mereka berdua.

"karna aku mencintai Juvia" kata Gray tegas.

"aku memang sudah menyadari nya dari lama tapi aku kira dia membenci ku karna aku pernah menolak nya tapi ternyata tidak, tadi aku membaca surat yang di tulis Juvia untuk Lissana,ternyata selama ini dia tidak pernah membenci ku malah sebalik nya, dan Lucy aku minta maaf, aku membuat mu menjadi tmpat pelarian ku,aku tahu itu menyakitkan tapi tolong maafkan aku semua itu adalah perasaan palsu,jjadi tolong maafkan aku, kamu mau memaki ku,memukul ku akan aku terima, tapi tolong maafkan aku..." kata Gray melihat mata Lucy dengan tatapan serius, sebaliknya mata Lucy terus terbelak lebar entah karna perassaan,kaget atau lega tercampur aduk sekarang.

Lucy menunduk, dan Gray mulai khawatir karna ia terus tidak mendapat jawaban.

kemudian Lucy pun mengatkan kepalanya dan senyuman lebar pun terpasang pada wajah nya yang cantik itu.

"Gray aku juga minta maaf aku mencintai Natsu aku sangat mecintai nya , maaf kan aku menjadikan mu7 pelarian ku aku sangat meminta maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apahkah Natsu mencintaiku atau tidak..."

"maaf Lucy aku soal itu tidak tahu alasanya, tapi Mira tahu alasanya" kata Gray.

"bagaiman kalau besok kita tanyakan pada Mira" kata Lucy semangat

"oke..." kata Gray juga penuh semangat.

Matera city

Juvia house

"kakak...kakak latihan lagu apa sih..." tanya Nel yang lagi baring-baring di sofa.

"Miley cyrus werking ball" kata Juvia sambil mendengarkan lagu nya miley cyrus derngan sangat fokus.

"kenapa kakak galau yah?"

"nggak ini cocok dengan ku" kata Juvia engingat masa lalu nya dengan Gray. **(AN:kalu kalian pernah dengar lagu nya kurasa ini cocok dengan Juvia)**

"oh kenapa?" tanya Nel penasaraan.

"anak kecil nggakl usah tahu!" kata Juvia men death glare Nel mebuat Nel ketakutan.

"kakak aku tahu isi lagu itu kenapa memilih lagu itu?" kata Nel tapi yamg keluar bukan jawaban melaikan air mata yang keluar dari mata biru indah milik Juvia lockser.

* * *

**jadi Lucy and Gray finally broke up but still the last pairing i'ts still a misteri**

**hohoho , jadi sebenarnya Gray sayang mah Juvi tapi ia ia berpikir kalau Juvia membenci nya karna penolakan yang ia lakukan, entah berada di chapter man yagf jelasd meraka ada di ball, dan Lucy engira Natsu menyukai Lissana padahal sebenarnya tidak soal penjelassan nya it uakan datang di chapter mendatang ,tapi yang jelas paring terakhirnya masih rahsia.**

**Nah sekarang bals review ahh.**

**to nico2883: see is this good?**

**to Kirisaki shin : wah itu fic bahsa inggris yang aku lihat -_-**

**to Niizuma Eiji : Pairing nya masih aku rahsia kan**

**to Ilham (guest): semoga :D**

**to MitaSuHimechan : yak aku sama dengan kamu suka GrUvia tapi aku sangat tergila-gila dengan GrUvia,ohh tidak apa-apa yang penting kamu udah mau review.**

**to Puypuy : di chapter-chapter ke depan aku akan membuat Juvia menjadi Beyonce,dan Taylor swift.**

**to AzureLestya : itu karena aku sedikit nggak mengerti soal genre-genre nya.**

**to Candita Dragneel (guest) : iya semoga Naju ohh aku ini orang nya suka rahasia-rahsiaan :D**

**PS:maaf yah terlambat update aku sibuk banget bantu kaka ku mau masuk ke SMA yah jadi saking sibuk nya nggak sempat update.**

**nah aku samgat berterimah kasih pada orang yang telah mereview dan mebaca cerita saya maksih yah dan ooh untuk para silent readers maksih yah udah baca aku cinta kalian semua.**

**"tolong hargai jasa author dengan mereview cerita saya"**


	8. Chapter 8

Hurt 8

Chapter 8: 5 years Later.

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya.

**Magnolia **

**Lucy House**

**I' matriarch of your land**

**When you need to take my hand**

**Come into my arms, I'll keep you safe from harm**

**I'll keep your precious heart**

**.**

**.**

**Some people try to drag you down**

**Take it from me, stand and be proud**

**You're a warrior**

**You're my warrior**

**.**

**.**

**Be who you are**

**Be who you are**

**Know that life holds more than what you see**

**Rise up little man ,rise up little man**

**.**

**.**

**Fight for you and me**

"**look into my eyes and believe**~" terdengar suara Lucy sedang menyakikan lagu yang ia putar.

**Little woman we will fight, we will fight**

**Little woman we will fight, we will Rise**

"**I see you and me~**" Lucy menyanyi lagi.

**Take my hand and we will**

**We will stand, we will fight, we will fight**

**We will stand and together we will rise**

"Lucy lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba Muncul di rumah Lucy.

"**They'll burn you at stake if you**—hah? Kamu nggak tahu?" kata Lucy

**Don't act like they want you to**

**But baby be yourself**

**Do good and help the world**

"nggak kenapa?" Erza heran.

"betulan?—**be who you are**~"sahut Lucyyang masih asik dengan lagunya.

**Be who you are**

**Know that life holds more than what you see**

**Rise up little man, rise up little man.**

"ini lagu populer lho Erza!" sahuut Lucy yang kaget karna Erza nggak mengetahui lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

**Fight for you and me**

**Look into my eyes and believe**

**Little woman we will fight, we will fight**

**We will stand and together we will rise**

**.**

**.**

**Rise up, rise up little man**

**Don't be scared I'm holding your hand**

**Know that life holds more than**

**What we see and what we get, I will**

"arti lagu ini sangat bagus Erza!"

**Fight for you and me**

**Look into my eyes and believe**

**Little woman we will fight ,we will fight**

**Little woman we will fight , we will rise**

**I see you and me**

**Take my hand and we**

**We will stand ,we will fight ,we will fight**

**We will stand and together we will rise**

**.**

**.**

"hah siapa penyanyi nya?" Tanya Erza.

"namanya Via-serlock dia pendatang baru tapi sudah sangat terkenal sudah dua tahun ini lagu-lagunya sangat populer!" kata Lucy semangat mempromosikan penyanyi bernama Via-serlock ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blooming Capital Crocus**

"jadi bagaimana kabar mu Natsu?"

"aku? Baik-baik saja kok hanya saja aku masih belum tahu di mana Igneel berada" kata Natsu yang sedang makan dagging pemberian Juvia.

"kamu sendiri bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

"aku seperti yang kau Lihat kan, baik-baik saja." Kata Juvia tersenyum pada Natsu.

"hmm kau yakin?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum membuat Juvia merona.

"aku yakin.."

"ngomong-ngomong Ju carier mu semakin bagus yah,lagu Rise up itu untuk kita berdua kan?" Tanya Natsu yang masih makan dengan tenang.

"kau berubah yah Natsu…" sahut Juvia melihat Natsu berubah drastis sejak ia pergi mencari Igneel,tapi menurut Juvia itu perubahan yang baik , dan itu membuat Natsu terlihat sangat Keren.

"hah?apa maksud mu" Tanya Natsu heran.

"maksudku kau sudah sangat sopan sekarang,bicara nya pelan-pelan dan sekarang kau tambah pintar" kata Juvia tersenyum tapi malah mendapat tatapan aneh dari Natsu.

"jadi maksud mu aku Idiot begitu?"

"tidak maksudku,kau jadi sangat teliti dalam melihat sesuatu,sama kau sekarang pintar membaca keadaan,padahal dulu kau bahkan tidak tahu saat-saat orang-orang sedang tegang" kata Juvia tertawa kecil mengingat itu,melihat itu Natsu pun tersenyum lembut.

"aku begini karna aku tidak ingin terlihat Idiot asal kau tahu Juvia" kata Natsu.

"sama seperti mu aku ingin berubah agar tidak di anggap remeh oleh orang-orang" kata Natsu pun menyesap the nya.

"karna aku tidak ingin terlihat menjadi orang bodoh di mata Lucy dan Gray aku ingin terlihat kuat,agar mereka tidak bisa membuatku **'Terluka'** lagi" kata Natsu tegas.

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu hah Natsu?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu.

"karna mungkin suatu saat secara tidak sengaja kita berdua akan bertemu mereka,dan aku tidak ingin terlihat bahwa aku lemah"

"apa maksud mu?"

"hah kau tidak mengerti?mereka berdua akan tetap gigih mencari kita Juvia dan aku ingin terlihat kuat"

Kata Natsu membuat Juvia mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu di matera.

**Flash back**

**.**

**5 years ago**

**.**

**Matera City**

**.**

"**nah Nel kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Juvia pada Nel adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang anagat ia sayang.**

"**kakak aku ingin makan omelet" kat Nel.**

'hmm Telur nya habis jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja belanja buat dia'** pikir Juvia.**

"**Tunggu sebentar aku pergi belanja dulu , telur nya habis" kata Juvia lalu berjalan menuju pasar di tengah kota berjalan menyusuri tempat orang menjual telur.**

"**Bounojur" sapa Juvia pada penjual yang sudah tua di depan nya ini.**

"**Bounojur,Madame pourriez vous m`aider?"**

"**ah iya,bu saya ingin beli telur nya 20" kata Juvia tersenyum.**

"**tunggu ya Nona" kata sang enjual tersenyum pada Juvia.**

**Sambil menunggu sang penjual membungkus telur,Juvia pun melihat-lihat Jualan dari sang penjual telur tersebut,ada sebuah kalung berbentuk kupu-kupu yang menarik perhatian Juvia.**

'mirip jepitan kupu-kupu ku'

"**cantik.." ucap Juvia pelan.**

"**Nona ini dia harga hanya 17 Jewel" kata sang penjual tersebut.**

"**umm… bu permisi saya mau tanya ini kalung apa?" tanya Juvia sambil memgang kalung tersebut.**

"**oh kalau kalung ini kalung ini adalah kalung dari para nenek moyang kita nona,kalung ini memang terlihat biasa tapi ada Mitos kalau sebenarnya kalung ini punya Aquaregina" Kata sang nenek memegang kalung tersebut.**

"**Aquaregina?penyihir air yang dia angkat menjadi Dewa Laut itu!" Tanya Juvia kaget.**

"**iya benar Nona,anda tahu akhir dari cerita Aquaregina bukan?"**

"**iya aku tahu" **'siapa juga orang-orang Matera yang tidak tahu akhir dari cerita itu,akhir dari cerita itu ialah Aquaregina meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai tenggelam dalam Lautan Matera dan meninggal,tapi sebelum meninggal ia berucap sesuatu paa Aquaregina**,"kamu adalah kupu-kupu,kamu yang dari menjadi ulat menjadi secantik ini adalah hal yang sangat aku berikan kalung ini agar kau selalu terbang bebas kemana pun kupu-kupu ku" **tapi sayang nya Aquaregina tidak menerima nya karna itu haya akan membuat nya sakit hati mengingat kekasihya telah tiada dan Aquaregina pun melempar nya kearah bukit dan berucap** "siapa pun yang memiliki kalung ini ia harus bahagia melebihi aku" **dan begitulah akhirnya ' **kata Juvia dalam hatinya.**

"**nah jadi menurut nenek moyang ku ini adalah kalung milik Aquaregina tapi jika nona mau silakan ambil saja saya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan benda itu"kata sang penjual tersebut pun mengambil kalung itu dan memberikan nya pada Juvia.**

"**Merci Beaucoup,madame" kata Juvia tersenyum lebar.**

"**je vous en prie"kata sang penjual tersebut.**

**Juvia pun berajalan menyusuri jalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati gembira lalu saat ia berjalan,pundaknya serasa di tepuk.**

**Refleks saja Juvia berbalik dan bertatap mata dengan mata biru kehitaman-hitaman milik orang yang ia Cintai **'DULU'.** Tubuh nya kaku seketika ia pun rasanya ingin berteriak tapi suara nya tidak keluar,tenggorokan nya serasa sangat kering sampai-sampai mengeluarkan suara nya pun tidak bisa.**

"**G—Gray-sa—sama?" Tanya Juvia pun mengeluarkan suara nya.**

"**Juvia" sahut Gray pelan terlihat sekali di matanya bahwa ia betul-betul merindukan Juvia.**

"**kenapa Gray-sama ada di sini?" Tanya Juvia kaget tapi berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan tegas.**

**Gray hanya terdiam,tenggorokan nya kering,serasa tak bisa betul-betul merindukan perempuan rindu nya sampai ia lupa bagaimana harus berbicara di depan perempuan ini.**

"**a—aku mencarimu" sahut nya tegas.**

"**kenapa?ada masalah apa di Guild Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia seaakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dengan Gray,karna memang tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara nya dan Gray.**

"**jangan bodoh Juvia" sahut Gray tegas memegang tangan Juvia menggengam nya erat,lalu membawa Juvia keluar dari rombongan orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja itu.**

"**apa maksu Gray-sa—aww sakit Gray!kau mau apa?!" sahut Juvia membuat Gray menghentikan langkah nya,kaget mendengar Juvia memanggil nya tanpa embel-embel sama.**

**Mereka berdiri di dekat sebuah sungai di atas sebuah jembataan yang kelihataan nya jalan di sekitar situ sedang sepi.**

"**kenapa?" sahut Gray pelan masih mengengam erat angan Juvia.**

"**apa?apa maksud mu Gray?" tanya Juvia heran.**

"**kenapa kau tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan **'sama' **Juvia?" taya Gray heran.**

"**kenapa aku rasa kau terganggu dengan sebutan itu" dan Gray di buat kaget oleh Juvia karna ia tidak menggunaka bahasa orang ketiga.**

"**kau berubah" sahut Gray.**

"**lalu?bukan urusan mu kan?" kata Juvia sudah mulai menaikkan Volume suaranya.**

**Gray mengabaikan perkataan Juvia itu dan langsung saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala nya.**

"**kenapa kau meninggalkan Guild?" Tanya Gray,padahal dalam hati nya ia sudah tahu jawaban tentu saja karna**

"** ku meninggalkan Guild karna Dirimu Gray Fullbuster" sahut Juvia menatap mata Gray dengan tegas.**

**Membuat hati Gray seakan-akan di iris-iris oleh sebuah pisau.**

"**kenapa?kenapa selama ini kau tidak bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku Juvia?!" Tanya Gray seikit membentak Juvia.**

"**kau buta Gray,kau Buta!" Juvia berteriak pada Gray membuat Gray juga mulai terbakar emosi,tapi Gray hanya diam membiarkn Juvia bicara.**

"**kau buta Gray!selama ini aku terus mengenjar-ngejarmu bahkan meanggap mu seperti dewa!tapi apa sekarang saat aku ingin bahagia kau datang merusak nya !kau kira semua orang di Guild senang kau berpacaran dengan Lucy?!Tidak Gray tidak semua Orang!karna di sana ada aku yang selalu menunggu harapan tentang mu!" **

"**yang masih berharap masih ada sedikit celah hatimu buat aku masuk dan menempatinya meskipun aku sudah di tolak,yang selalu berharap bahwa orang ini akan memandang ku biar sebentar saja tapi apa tidak,orang itu bahkan tak pernah peduli dengan ku" sahut Juvia lirih.**

"**aku lelah dengan semua ini!bahkan aku rasa aku ini permpuan paling sabar sedunia kenapa?!karna aku menunggu sangat lama!dan kau datang ke sini bertanya kenapa aku meninggalkan Guild?!padahal alasanya sangat sederhana?!kau** BUTA**" kata Juvia mengeluarkan air mata.**

**Gray yang melihat bulir-bulir air bening itu berjatuhan dari mata Juvia pun serasa ingin menampar dirinya yang bodoh ini atas semua kesalahanya, ia baru sadar sekarang,karna itu setiap malam kadang-kadang hujan huh?bodoh nya dirinya ia membuat orang yang ia sayangi dengan sangat menangis sia-sia untuk nya.**

**Gray yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tangisan itu pun lalu maju.**

**Menutupi semua jarak di antara dia dan peremuan yang ia sayangi ini.**

**Hangat Juvia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya,dan juga rasanya lembut.**

**Perlahan Gadis biru itu membuka matanya yang sembab.**

**Mendapati dirinya telah di cium oleh sang penyihir Es tersebut.**

**Menyadari apa yang terjadi Juvia pun melepaskan diri dari Gray lalu mendorong nya.**

'SLAP'

**Sebuah tamparan melayang pada pipi Gray.**

"**ka—kau kira aku apa…." Kata Juvia suara nya bergetar,gray hanya terdiam ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan perempuan yang di depan nya ia tahu sekarang ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.**

'**BODOH!' umpat Gray dalam hatinya.**

"**apahkah aku mainan?"**

"**Juvia…"**

**Tanpa basabasi lagi Juvia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Gray di tempat nya.**

"**bodo kejar dia…"bisik Gray pada diri nya sendiri.**

**Juvia pun semakin menjauh dan pada akhirnya Gray pun hanya terdiam melihat orang yang ia Sayangngi pergi lagi dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali nya.**

**Flashback Off**

"apahkah kau ingin bertemu mereka Natsu?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba.

"tidak aku tidak ingin…." Kata Natsu tegas.

"kenapa?"

"karna aku benci melihat muka Lucy" kata Natsu terdengar bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi dan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat mukanya Juvia sangat…." Kata Natsu tertunduk pundak nya bergetar.

Juvia hanya tersenyum sedih,Natsu sebenarnya mempunyai penderitaan lebih banyak dari pada Juvia sendiri,Juvia pun bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Natsu dari belakang.

"hei kau tidak boleh menangis di rumahku…" kata Juvia berbicara jelas dan lembut pada telinga Natsu,membuat telinga Natsu sedikit ke-setrum.

"a—aku tidak menangis" kata Natsu sedikit terbata-bata.

"kau bohong" kata Juvia sambil mencium telinga Natsu sedangkan Natsu hanya tertawa Geli.

"jangan begitu Juvia itu geli" kata Natsu.

"bagus kalau kayak begitu Natsu" kata Juvia masih mencium telinga Natsu.

"aku senang melihat mu tersenyum" kata Juvia kali ini memeluk Natsu erat.

Natsu pun bangkit berdirimembalas pelukan Juvia.

"aku menyangi mu" kata Juvia sambil Natsu juga mempererat pelukan nya.

"aku juga sama aku sangat menyangimu Juvia..." kata Natsu memeluk erat Juvia lalu mencium kening nya.

'**Andaikan aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu dari awal aku akan membuat mu terus tersenyum'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnolia **

**Gray House**

"**aku tidak akan membuat mu menyentuh Juvia, Gray tidak akan"**

"kenapa?" sahut Gray pelan.

"kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Juvia,Natsu" kata Gray.

"kenapa aku terus memikirkaan ini?" kata Gray.

"kau hanya bingung Gray" kata Lyon yang ada bersama Gray sejak dari pagi.

"oh diamlah Lyon!" kata Gray pada Lyon yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"kenapa?itu memang betul kan?"

"bukan urusan mu!"

"lalu?kau yang membuat Juvia-chan pergi Gray,kalau kau memang tidak menyukai nya sejak awal bilang pada ku,agar aku yang membuat dia bahagia" kata Lyon sambil memincing kan matanya pada Gray.

"aku member mu kesempataan Gray tapi yang kau buat adalah membuat nya sakit hati saja,dan puncak nya sampai ia pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail" kata Lyon masih memicingkan matanya.

Gray terdiam,ia mengerti apa kata sadar bahwa ia hanya membuat sakit hati perempuan itu sejak ini bukan yang pertama kali ia di beritahu seperti ini adalah** Natsu Dragneel**,tiga tahun yang lalu,saat misi nya di **West Town**.

**Flash back**

**Fiore**

**West Town**

"**jadi pekerjaan ku hanya menangkap pencuri itu Mayor?" Tanya Gray**

"**iya betul pencuri itu sudah betul-betul meresahkan penduduk kota ini"**

"**baiklah Mayor,boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya Gray dan di jawab oleh anggukan sang Mayor.**

"**biasanya pencuri itu beraksi di mana?" **

"**di West street , jalan itu terletak di tengah kota " kata Mayor tersebut.**

"**terimakasih Mayor" kata Gray lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.**

' ?yang benar saja?**'pikir Gray **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAA!TOLONG ADA PENCURI!"** Teriak salah seorang warga,Gray yang mendengar pun langsung saja berlari mencari pencuri tersebut.**

'**sial!kearah mana pencuri itu!' umpat Gray dalam hatinya.**

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FITS!"** terdengar teriakan dari arah depan dan Gray pun berlari ke arah depan.**

'siapa yang menyebutkan sihir itu?!'

'sihir nya sama seperti sihir Natsu'

"**Permisi saya mau lewat" kata Gray menebus kerumunan orang.**

"**jangan mengambil barang milik orang lain lagi" kata seseorang yang suara nya terasa tidak asing di telinga Gray.**

'suara ini…'

**Gray pun berlari mendekati sumber keributan itu dan kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.**

"**Natsu" kata Gray dan membuat pandagan kedua teman Lama itu bertemu,Natsu pun terdiam dan seketika ia tersenyum lebar dan mengankat tangan nya.**

"**Hai Ice Bastard bagaimana kabar mu dan Lucy?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**To Hurt 9 : We Meet Again Lucy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa mengup-date Cerita ini.**

**Bukan karna saya kehabisan ide,atau sibuk tapi karna saya sedang malas. **

**Oh dan aku mulai sekarang up-date nya pake laptop jadi makin rapi kan tulisan nya?**

**Alasan yang lainya selain saya malas setiap mau buka FFN pake Wi-Fi sekolah nggak bisa,karna ada Interne positif sialan! Nggak tau banget deh cara up-date nya! Berutunglah karna laptop kakak ku yang tersayang bisa buka FFN jadi Bisa Up-date deh.**

**Lalu saya mau nanya nih! ****Chapther ini udah panjang belum ? Readers sekalian tolong koreksi Typo nya juga yah soalnya aku udah cek-cek tapi masih nggak yakin!**

**Oke dan sekarang Saya ingin ber terimakasih pada Para Readers yang sudah mengetik pada kotak Review dan mari sekarang kita balas Review.**

**Nanase Akira : di Chapter-Chapter kedepan ada makin banyak NaVia nya :3! **

**Niizuma Eiiji : Maaf T^T tolong koreksi Chapther ini yah Niizuma-san.**

**AzureLestya : Maaf baru Up-date T^T, Makasih!**

**Jigoku no Arashi : Mungkin….karna aku juga suka Pair NaVia !**

**Guest : maaf yah bukan takut nya di anggap nggak sopan lagi memang itu sudah nggak sopan, makasih yah udah Review,aku maah Cuma ship tiga doang .**

**Hyuashia : ini sudah panjang belum ? dan maaf baru up-date T^T.**

**Yukiko Arashi : makasih Lagi saran nya !**

**Puypuy : Juvia nyanyi lagunya Beyonce lho di chapter ini ! sesuai dengan permintaan mu :D !**

**Candita Dragneel (guest) : Maaf T^T, Chater ini NaVia udah makin maju kan :D !**

**SyifaCute : Terimakasih !**

**Dragon Hiperaktif : makasih yah udah Review.**

**CelestyaRegalanya :makasih maaf yah baru up-date T^T**

**Kirika imotou : heheheh Makasih.**

**Sarlivia29.04 :makasih aku terharu tapi maaf yah baru Up-date**

**Namikaze Rikuto : Maaf baru Up-date T^T**

**Udin Dragneel : Terimasih ,maaf yah kalau kurang panjang,dan maaf saya baru bisa Up-date sekarang !**

**Dan untuk para pembaca setia Hurt terimakasih karna anda semua telah Me-Review dan para Readers saya ingin meminta tolong! Tolong bantu saya mehilangkan Internet Positif kurang ajar ini!karna setiap kali saya mau bukan FFN di laptop nggak bisa jadi tolong yah nnti tolong PM saya terimakasih :D**

"**Tolong hargai jasa author dengan Me-Review cerita saya"**

**Celine-nee-sama **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hurt 9**

**Chapter 9 : we meet again Lucy**

"**Hai Ice Bastards bagaimana kabar mu dengan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu terseyum sambil mengankat tangan nya,Gray hanya terdiam kaku,ia sangat kaget untuk melihat Natsu di tempat ini.**

"**ahh ini pasti Target mu yah?kau sedang melakukan misi kan?" Tanya Natsu,sedangkan Gray hanya mengaguk,Natsu tersenyum lalu berkata "ayo bawa dia".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**wahh! Tuan Natsu! Tuan Natsu belum pulang ke Matera yah?" Tanya Mayor pada Natsu yang membuat Gray yang ada di situ bigung**, 'apa maksud mereka?' **"tadi saat aku ingin pulang aku pergi makan dulu tapi saat aku makan tidak jauh dari situ ada pencuri jadi sekalian saja aku kejar" kata Natsu santai, "dan Tuan Natsu bertemu " Natsu mengaguk, "Dia tema ku Mayor " kata Gray tiba-tiba, "teman satu Guild" kata Gray lagi, Mayor bigung dan mengankat satu alisnya heran.**

"**Lho ?kata Tuan Natsu dia tidak termasuk dalam Guild manapun" kata Mayor heran, "memang,tapi aku keluar dari Guild" kata Natsu,sedangkan Gray memincingkan matanya karna dia tahu Natsu keluar Guild dengan cara melarikan diri, "oh...jadi karna itu kalian berdua saling kenal"kata Mayor pun mengeluarkan Reward untuk Gray lalu memberikan Nya pada Gray , " ini Reward mu, Terimakasih yah sudah menangkap pencuri itu" kata Mayor, Gray hanya menunduk ia malu karna sebenarnya yang menangkap Pencuri itu adalah Natsu, "ah Baiklah mayor sekarang aku pergi dulu" kata Natsu pun berjalan keluar dari ruagan Mayor, Gray pun segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berbicara pada Natsu.**

"**Natsu kemana saja kau?" Tanya Gray tanpa basa-basi lagi, Natsu hanya berbalik dan tersenyum "aku mencari Igneel Gray" kata Natsu ,sedangkan Gray tambah mengerutkan alisnya tidak puas, "kenapa kau meningalkan Guild huh?Flame Head" Tanya Gray yang kali ini menahan amarah nya agar tidak keluar, "sudah kubilang itu untuk mencari ayah ku Ice-Princess" kata Natsu tapi ia di Cengkram dari syalnya,"itu bukan alasan sebenarnya Natsu,kalau kau ingin mencari Igneel,seharusnya sudah dari kita masih kecil!" kata Gray lalu memukul Natsu kali ini, Natsu pun terlempar ia memegang pipi nya lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gray.**

"**Hei!Natsu aku belum selesai dengan mu!" kata Gray mencoba mengejar Natsu,tapi Natsu hanya terus berjalan,Gray pun mencengkram tangan Natsu,lalu Natsu menepis nya dengan gampang lalu terus berjalan, lalu Gray pun membekukan kaki Natsu dan kali ini pria berambut Pink itu tidak bergerak, "kau mau apa?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray ,yang kali ini sudah kelihatan bahwa Natsu marah, "aku bilang,aku belum selesai dengan mu Flame-Brain" kata Gray dengan suara yang berat.**

"**lalu kenapa kau memukul ku?"Tanya Natsu yang kini sudah sangat marah di pukuli Oleh Gray, Gray hanya diam ia kira Natsu akan kembali pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk berjalan meninggalkan Gray. "HEI!kenapa tadi Mayor berkata bahwa kau akan pulang ke Matera?!" Tanya Gray yang dari tadi penasaran dengan hal itu, karna Juvia tinggal di kota itu.**

"**itu Rumahku" kata Natsu singkat,ia pun berjalan terus meninggalkan Gray yang heran di belakangnya,tapi Gray pun tetap mengejarnya,dan menahan pundaknya "Kau bertemu Juvia kan?" Tanya Gray, Natsu pun berbalik dan menatap Gray dengan sinis "apa urusaan nya dengan mu?" kata Natsu sinis, "aku mengenjungi nya dua tahun yang lalu Natsu" kata Gray.**

'BRUAAK!'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA GRAY?!" **kata Natsu dengan Nada Marah,kali ini amarah nya sudah** **tak bisa ia tahan,mendengar Gray mengujungi Juvia,dan tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Juvia menangis. "kau membuat nya menangis lagi kan?" **

"**kau membuatnya terluka lagi kan?"**

"**apahkah kau mengerti penderitaan nya ?!" **

**Kata Natsu sedangkan Gray yang terjatuh dilantai itu hanya terdiam,mendapat Fakta bahwa memang Natsu menemui Juvia,atau mungkin mereka berdua lari bersama?**

"**kau—kau tidak tahu penderitaan nya selama ini Gray,dia selalu menangis sia-sia karena mu.."kata Natsu pelan. **

"**a—apa?"**

"**Gray,kalau kau memang tidak menyukai Juvia,katakana sejak lama bukan membiakan jawaban itu tergantung,membuat nya menunggu,dan sakit hati!" kata pria berambuk pink itu,membuat sang pemuda berambut Raven ini tertunduk."aku tidak akan membuatmu menyetuh Juvia,Gray,tidak akan.." kata Natsu pun meninggalkan Gray.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnolia**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"ahh!Gray,kau dari mana saja?" kata Lucy yang berdiri di depan Quest Board, Gray tersenyum "aku baru saja terima tamu",Lucy pun mengganguk "ahh Gray,apa kau ingin ambil Quest?" Tanya Lucy,Gray mengganguk "iya,aku bosan sekali duduk di Rumah..".

"kalau begitu mau tidak temani aku ambil Quest ini?" kata Lucy,menyodorkan sebuah Quest,Gra pun membacanya** 'ahh,ini sih Cuma perkerjaan **gampang**' **kata Gray dalam hatinya ,perkerjaan ini adalah menjaga seorang bangsawan di Crocus ,dari rumahnya ke istana Mercurius, dan reward nya 19.000.000 jewel,** 'hebat!perkerjaan gampang Reward nya Fantastic,bisa ku pakai untuk bayar uang sewa!**' kata Lucy dalam hatinya.

"ayo kita berangkat Lucy!" kata Gray senang,sedangkan Lucy tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crocus**

**Madam Evalie Residence's**

"ahh!pasti kalian ini kan Mage dari Fairy Tail kan? Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfillia!" kata Madam Evalie, "kalian sangat Hebat ,Apalagi Natsu Dragneel!Kalian ini satu team kan?!" kata Madam sangat antusias,sedangkan Lucy yang mendengar nama Natsu tertunduk sedih,selama ini ia bisa kuat karna Natsu, "ah..Iya madam tapi itu dulu" kata Lucy tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ahh benarkah?sayang sekali.." kata Madam , "padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan nya" kata Madam Evaille,Lucy hanya menganguk,dan Gray yang malas melanjutkan pembicraan ini pun langsung saja "Madam kenapa kami harus mengawal mu ke istana Mercurius?" kata Gray.

"ahh,itu akhir-akhir ini ada orang tak dikenal mengikuti ku dan aku ingin pergi ke istana harus bertemu dengan kepala Dapur istana,aku hanya takut ketika aku membawa bahan masakan orang yang mengikuti ku ia menaruh Racun di bahan nya,jadi..."

"aku meminta kalian tolong jaga bahan makanan nya yah?" kata dan Gray pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy dan Gray pun menjaga kereta itu. Selama mereka menjaga tidak ada orang yang mendekati kereta itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja inilah yang Lucy sebut dengan perkerjaan langka...

Kereta itu pun sampai pada istana dan para petugas-petugas pun membawa nya membuat Gray dan Lucy kearah Rumah madam Evaille.

"Lucy,kenapa Erza tidak ikut?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh...Erza? dia pergi ke misi lain" kata Lucy pada Gray. Lucy pun tertunduk biasanya kalau Erza pergi pasti ada Natsu dan Happy **'Ah lagi-lagi aku teringat padanya!' **sahut Lucy dalam hatinya.

'**Lucy! Kau harus melupakan nya!'** kata Lucy dalam hatinya,hal apapun, sesederhana apapun itu ia selalu teringat pada Natsu. Kenapa begituh yah?

Karna Natsu selalu bersamanya setiap hari?

Karna Natsu selalu berada di samping nya?

Entahlah mungkin juga karna si bodoh itu sulit di lupakan.

"Lucy ? kau kenapa ?" Tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba melihat Lucy jadi aneh.

"Gray...entah kenapa, aku selalu teringat _**padanya**_" kata Lucy sembari menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Hal apapun itu aku selalu teringat _**padanya**_" kata Lucy sedangkan Gray terdiam kaku, hanya Natsu yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat Lucy bahagia.

"ahh,maaf aku memperburuk suasana" kata Lucy tertunduk Gray hanya tersenyum "tidak apa-apa Lucy" kata Gray lalu mengusap kepala Lucy.

"Hei ayo kita harus cepat,Lucy. Pasti Madam sudah menunggu" kata Gray, Lucy menggaguk dan brjalan mengikuti Gray, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang Pria bersyal putih kotak-kotak,berambut Pink melewatinya.

Menyadari sesuatu Lucy pun membelak kan matanya, Pria berembut Pink,dengan Syal kotak-kotak berwarna putih itu...

"Na—Natsu?"

Pria yang merasa namanya di panggil pun berbalik dan kaget dengan siapa yang ia temui,tapi menutupi nya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Lucy **Fullbuster** di sini" kata Natsu tersenyum,sedangkan Lucy yan mendengar nya tiba-tiba sesak Nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hurt 10**

**.**

**.**

**Yo Haloha Readers!**

**Happy New Year 2015!**

**Bagaimana nih Liburan nya asik nggak? Aku sih terlalu sibuk dengan Ujian semester, Perbaikan Nilai, Natal, dan main petasan. Makanya Hiatus selama bulan Desember ini.**

**Well Chapter ini terlalu banyak kan kejadian yang di skip? Maaf soalnya saat aku mengetiknya itu di sekolah pas lagi Nyelesain PR :p (Maklum aku malas ngrjain PR).Tapi karna terlalu sibuk jadi nggak bisa Up-date sama sekali.**

**Dan eh-eh akhir dari Chapter ini bagus kan? Mwahahahahaah! Aku senang banget bikin Lucy menderita soalnya aku benci dia! (yes! To be honest i hate her because of the GraLu pairing :p)**

**Dan kenapa aku baru Up-date sekarang saat tahun baru?**

**Karna di rumah gak ada Wi-Fi (lagi di perbaiki) jadi pake Wi-Fi sekolah deh.**

**CelestyaRegalyana : Jucia tuh apaan?**

**Desty Dragfillia (Guest) : Maaf, tapi itu di butuhkan dalam cerita jadi aku minta maaf yah kala buat mata dan hati kamu sekali lagi itu Rahasia jadi maaf. :p**

**Annatallie : Maaf tapi itu Rahasia pribadi di ungkapkan di Chapter terakhir.**

**Kirika Imotou : Makasih, tolong koreksi Chapter ini yah. Sekali lagi ku itu lebih bagus dari pada ku .**

**Puypuy : kamu suka Taylor swift Nggak? Kalau suka nnti aku buat Juvia nyanyi lagunya lagi :p. Btw Natsu dan Juvia tuh punya sedikit Rasa di hati mereka jadi bilang saja mereka Teman Tapi Mesra /**

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan : well Maaf aku terlambat Up-date! Dan kalu Chapter ini bikin Greget Maaf!**

**DrakCrowds : Maaaf terlambat Up-Date.**

**Figi2 agito : Author Juga manusia~ Bukan Robot -_- well bukan maksud kasar tapi aku punya kendala di sini.**

**IndraDragneel : you whatever are you thank you mate! You are the LIVE SAVER! Saran nya manjur banget! Thanks ya! Tapi maaf kalau aku telambat Up-Date.**

** : kalau soal itu aku nggak tahu, aku nggak punya Deadline soalnya.**

**Ilviana: maaf buat kamu nangis dan maaf buat kamu menunggu!**

**Fuzon : Yap! Jarang ada Najju Fans tahu!**

**Tolong hargai jasa Autor dengan Me-Revie cerita saya!~ Celine-nee-sama.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Desperation

**Hurt 10**

**Chapter 10 : Desperation.**

"**Na—Natsu?"**

**Pria yang merasa namanya di panggil pun berbalik dan kaget dengan siapa yang ia temui,tapi menutupi nya dengan sebuah senyuman.**

"**wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Lucy **Fullbuster** di sini" kata Natsu tersenyum,sedangkan Lucy yan mendengar nya tiba-tiba sesak Nafas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Lucy yang kaget dengan perkataan Natsu yang Tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Jadi belum? Ku kira kalian sudah kan sudah Lima Tahun" kata Natsu dengan suara menyindir.

"Lucy?" teriak Gray yang mencari Lucy, menyadari bahwa ia telah menghilang.

"wahh,pacar mu sudah mencarimu lebih baik aku pergi dari pada nanti **Teman baik ku** di kira Selingkuh dengan ku" kata Natsu dengan Nada menghina lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Natsu,Tunggu!" kata Lucy mencoba menarik tangan Natsu tapi Natsu hanya menepis nya mentah-mentah.

"Jangan pegang aku" kata Natsu dengan nada sarcartis.

**.**

**.**

"**Luce~" panggil Natsu pada Lucy, sedangkan Lucy hanya membirkan nya saja.**

"**Ayo ambil misi, bukanya kau ingin membayar uang sewa bulan ini" kata Natsu sedangkan Lucy hanya menjawab nya dengan desahan lelah.**

"**Tidak Natsu percuma saja pergi dengan mu nanti juga kau akan menghancurkan nya" kata Lucy, sedangkan Natsu hanya tertawa karna itu hanyalah hal biasa menurutnya.**

"**Jangan tertawa aku serius!" teriak Lucy pada Natsu, sedangkan Natsu hanya menggembukan pipinya.**

"**Ayolah Luce, bukankah itu sudah sering kita lakukan?" kata Natsu dengankan Lucy melihat kea rah lain.**

"**sudahlah Natsu, kemarin aku pergi mengerjakan misi dengan Gray" kata Lucy tersenyum, sedangkan Natsu kaget, biasanya Lucy mau melakukan misi kalau ia bersama dengan Natsu. Kenapa kali ini tidak.**

"**Kau pergi dengan Ice-Bastard?" Tanya Natsu kaget.**

**Dan Lucy mengaguk sambil bergumam senang.**

"**Hei kalau begitu pergi ambil misi lagi yah? Temani aku" pinta Natsu pada Lucy. tapi Lucy hanya berdiri dan meninggalkan Natsu.**

"**Lucy,Tunggu!" panggil Natsu mencoba menahan tangan Lucy. tapi di tepis nya dengan kasar.**

"**Jangan pegang aku" katanya datar.**

**Sedangkan Natsu yang menerimanya hanya kaget dengan perlakuan teman nya itu.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu,kau kenapa?" Tanya Juvia saat melihat Natsu yang baru pulang dengan muka marah.

"Aku melihatnya Juvia" kata Natsu pada Juvia, dan langsung saja Juvia tahu siapa yang di maksudkan nya, dan ia merasakan penderitaan Natsu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja Juvia memeluk Natsu,dia ingin Natsu bisa bahagia. Natsu adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik di mata Juvia. Tak lama pun Natsu membalas pelukan Juvia. Ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang sekarang dan hanya ada Juvia yang berada di samping nya.

"aku menyangi mu" kata Juvia memeluk Natsu erat.

"Tolong jangan begitu tersenyumlah, aku tahu memang susah tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi jangan menipuku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Jika memang kalau kau sedang kesusahaan jangan di tahan. Ada Juvia di sini" kata Juvia yang semakin memeluk Natsu erat.

"Aku menyangi mu,Natsu sangat" kata Juvia sedangkan Natsu hanya terdiam.

Wanita Ini sangat mengerti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Kau beretemu Natsu?" teriak Gray yang kaget saat mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan.

Mereka Baru saja pulang dari rumah Madam Evaille, pada Saat mereka menuju rumahnya setelah misi Lucy sempat menghilang, ya ampun hilang di kota besar seperti Crocus itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi Gray menemukan nya dengan cepat hanya saja Lucy terlihat sangat murung bahkan sampai di rumah Madam pun ia masih begitu. Dan pada saat Gray bertanya barulah Lucy memeberitahu.

"**Tadi aku bertemu dengan Natsu"**

Lucy hanya menjawab pertanyaan Gray dengan anggukan bibirnya kaku untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan Natsu.

"**Jangan pegang aku"**

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, dan seperti ada Déjà Vu tadi, tapi kata-kata Natsu itu betul-betul membuatnya terluka.

"Berarti ada Juvia di sini" kata Gray yang tiba-tiba membuat kepala Lucy yang sedari tadi tertunduk tiba-tiba tegap.

"A—apa?!"

"Juvia juga ada di Crocus" kata Gray yang kali ini, "Hari itu saat aku pergi menemuinya ia benci pada ku, saat kedua kali aku datang dia sudah tidak ada" kata Gray pelan mengingat ketika ia datang ke Matera Juvia sudah tidak ada di sana.

"tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu Gray?" Tanya Lucy yang kali membuat Gray sadar bahwa ia telah keceplosan.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Juvia juga ada di sini Gray?" Tanya Lucy ,yang langsung membuat Gray kegalapan.

'SIal keceplosan lagi'

"itu—itu.."

"Katakanlah bahkan saat kau pergi ke Matera menjemput Juvia kau tidak berbicara apa-apa!" kata Lucy yang sedikit membentak.

Gray hanya tertunduk kaku terpaksa ia harus menceritakan tentag kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu yang sedang makan.

Juvia pun duduk di samping Natsu memegang tangan nya dan mulai berbicara dengan nya "Natsu ceritakan pada ku ada apa tadi saat kau pergi?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Lucy" kata Natsu pelan dengan suara nya yang datar.

"Oh, Lalu?" Tanya Juvia pada Natsu yang mulai khawatir kalau ada Gray di sini.

"Ada Gray bersamanya.." kata Natsu. "Oh..."

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Natsu yang mendengar Jawaban Juvia tadi "Buat apa? Juvia punya Natsu" katanya yang sedikit membuat Natsu tesipu.

"Mau makan? Ayo kita pergi ke restoran aku malas masak" kata Juvia santai.

Natsu hanya menjawab nya dengan senyum dan mengambil tangan Juvia dan menggandeng nya keluar dari Rumah yang mereka tempati.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali ketika kau menjadi seorang penyani Juvia,sangat senang" kata Natsu pada Juvia sambil mereka berjalan menuju restoran di mana biasanya mereka makan berdua.

"Hmm"

"Lalu aku senang sekali lagumu yang judul nya,**Red**" kata Natsu pada Juvia, "Kenapa?" Tanya Juvia sedikit menggoda Natsu padahal ia sudah tahu jawaban nya.

"Karna itu Untuk ku.." kata Natsu tersipu. Sedangkan Juvia hanya tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang Gray?!" teriak Lucy dengan Mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Untuk apa Aku bilang? Nanti kau hanya akan bertambah sakit Hati" kata Gray yang sedari meremas Ujung T-shirt nya menahan amarah nya.

"uggghh" Gumam Lucy pelan mencoba menahan amarahnya Pun pergi meinggalkan Gray di penginapan mencoba mencari ketenagan di jalan-jalan di Crocus.

'**ini kah yang Natsu rasakan selama ini?'**

'**Rasa sakit hati karna dihianati?'**

'**Karna itu makanya dia pergi?'**

"Ugghh..."

"Natsu maafkan aku" Gumam Lucy yang berjalan terus tampa Arah di Kota besar seperti Crocus.

Lucy terus berjalan-berjalan sampai Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Suara tawa dua orang yang taka sing di telinga nya.

Satunya sura Pria dan satunya lagi suara wanita, seperti suaranya Juvia dan suaranya...

Natsu?

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy berbalik mencoba mencari Pria bersurai Salmon dan Wanita berambut Biru Azure dan saat ia berbalik ia menemukan sang Pria bersurai Salmon sedang memeluk wanita berambut Biru Azure dengan Bahagianya.

Membuat Lucy pun teringat dengan penjelasan Gray tadi.

'**Natsu saat ia pergi,ia pergi bersama-sama dengan Juvia'**

'**Ia berkata padaku Bahwa , aku tidak moleh menyentuh Juvia'**

Lucy pun terdiam dan ia mulai berpikir Apahkah Natsu sudah menyukai Juvia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hurt 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf terlamabat Aku bakalan ada di Hiatus selama beberapa Bulan sudah kelas 9 SMP bulan Maret Ujian Full**

**Sampai Jumpa, Maaf tidak balas Review.**

**Celine-nee-sama**


	11. Chapter 11

Hurt 11

Hurt 11 : Desperation 2

**Lucy pun terdiam dan ia mulai berpikir Apahkah Natsu sudah menyukai Juvia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy terdiam meihat Natsu dan Juvia , ia bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

'**Apa Natsu menyukai Juvia?'**

'**atau jangan-jangan mereka Pacaran?!'**

Lucy pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis seluruh pikiran Negatif yang mulai melayang di Pikiran nya.

Tiba-tiba di hati Lucy ada rasa iri. Rasa iri yang sangat besar yang membuat nya menggepalkan tangannya dengan kuat-kuat mencoba menahan rasa Amarah karna Natsu ada Bersama-sama dengan Juvia.

Tunggu...

Rasa Iri campur Marah itu bukanya...

**Cemburu?**

Oh benar Lucy mengakui dalam Hatinya bahwa ia cemburu. Ia cemburu melihat Natsu yang sekarang meggandeng Juvia.

Ia cemburu karena tadi melihat Natsu memeluk Juvia.

dan entah Roh apa yang menggerakan kaki nya , ia berjalan kea rah Natsu dan Juvia yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat Natsu dan Juga orang di samping nya ikut berbalik, dan seketika mereka berhenti dalam perjalanan mereka.

Tapi seketika lidah nya juga menjadi keluh.

**.**

**.**

"Natsu!"

Natsu serta Juvia yang sedang berjalan itu berhentidi jalan mereka ketika mendengar nama Natsu di panggil. Mereka pun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat mengetahui yang memanggil mereka adalah orang yang membuat Hati mereka sakit.

Lucy.

Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Natsu pada Juvia semakin menggerat

Dan Juvia tahu kenapa itu terjadi.

Juvia pun menggeratkan Tangan Natsu, mencoba memberi tahu bawa Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hai Lucy, Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Juvia pada Lucy sedikit canggung.

"E—eh , aku baik-baik saja" kata Lucy pada Juvia tapi mata nya menatap Natsu.

"Tadi Natsu bilang bahwa kau ada di Crocus" kata Juvia sambil menggengam tangan Natsu erat, memberitahukan supaya Natsu harus mengikuti jalan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Juvia agak sedikit takut karna, Juvia yakin Lucy akan bertanya kenapa Juvia pergi" senyum Juvia pada Lucy.

"U—mm"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dan berbicarakan nya?" Tawar Juvia.

"pasti tadi Lucy, sudah banyak bercerita dengan Natsu. Jadi kalau begitu kali ini dengan Juvia sendiri yah?" kata Juvia sedangkan Natsu hanya diam dan Lucy hanya menggerutu dalam hatunya.

'**Berbicara lama dengan Natsu?'**

'**itu bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit'**

"Natsu, Bolehkan ? Juvia sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu Lucy jadi biarkan Juvia berbicara dengan Lucy yah?" Bujuk Juvia pada Natsu dengan manja.

"Maaaf yah, kencan kita Hari ini jadi Batal"

Natsu yang tahu harus berbuat apa pun tersenyum dengan manis, kemudian menunduk sedikit dan mencium kening Juvia.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum pada Juvia.

"Hati-hati yah, atau kamu mau aku jemput nanti?" Tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

"ah tidak usah Juvia bisa pulang sendiri" kata Juvia , Natsu tersenyum ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Juvia dan Lucy.

Lucy si cewek Blonde yang mencintai sang Dragon Slayer api itu melihat kejadian **'Romantis' **tadi hatinya sakit, sakit ketika Natsu hanya tersenyum pada Juvia, sakit karna Natsu mencium kening Juvia, sakit karna Natsu peduli pada Juvia, dan sakit karna Natsu tidak mau berbicara dengan nya.

"Nah Lucy, sekarang kita bicara di mana?"

**.**

**.**

"Wahh?! Benar! Juvia senang sekali Gajeel-kun dan Levy-san sudah Pacaran" kata Juvia sambil menepuk tangan nya gembira.

Sekarang Juvia dan Lucy berada di Taman kota Crocus taman paling cantik se-Fiore. Mereka bercerita tentang Kehiduppan sehari-hari mereka selam beberapa tahun ini.

"Iya! Saat Gajeel berteriak 'Aku Suka Levy!' seluruh Guild sangat kaget!" kata Lucy bercerita pada Juvia dengan semangat nya.

"Mmmm, Juvia sedih sekali Juvia tidak Tahu!" kata Juvia sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Laluu, siapa lagi yang sudah Ja—"

"Juvia dengar ini lagunya Via Serlock kan?!" Tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba mendengar nya.

"**Faster than Wind Passionate as Sin~** Aww ini Lagu barunya yang **Red**!" kata Lucy dengan semangat sedangkan Juvia yang melihat nya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Lucy adalah salah satu Fans 'Dirinya'.

"Ahh, Lucy suka Via yah?" Tanya Juvia, "sangat!" kata Lucy semangat.

"**Losing him was Blue, Like i Never Now~**" kata Lucy bergumam bersamaan dengan Lagunya, "Wahh, Juvia pernah bertemu dengan V.S tidak? V.S tinggal di Crocus kan?" kata Lucy semangat.

"ehmm, kalau itu sering, tapi setiap ingin berbicara dengan nya susah" kata Juvia sedangkan dalam Hatinya **'aku bertemu setiap hari Lagi'**

"Umm, tadi Juvia Tanya apa yah? Maaf yah tadi tidak dengar" kata Lucy sedikit Tertawa.

"Tadi Juvia tanya siapa lagi yang sudah Jadian?" Tanya Juvia lagi pada Lucy.

"Oh, itu Mira-san dan Laxus sama Lissana-chan dengan Bixlow" kata Lucy , Juvia hanya tersenyum mendengar berita ini.

"Lalu Juvia sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy kali ini, yang dalam hatinya berharap jawaban nya tidak.

Juvia yang mendengar nya tersenyum manis pada Lucy "Iya,Juvia punya!" kata Juvia dengan semangat.

Lucy yang mendengar nya sedikit ketakutan berharap bahwa Jika ia menayakan jawaban selanjutnya jawaban nya bukan Natsu.

"Siapa?"

Juvia pun mulai menunduk sedikit menahan malu nya .

"A—Ano, i—itu" kata Juvia sambil tergagap menahan malunya.

"Jangan-jangan Natsu yah?" kata Lucy yang seketika menyesalai pertanyaan nya.

"Mmmm, itu I—iya" kata Juvia.

"Kami sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun, tapi karna Natsu-san harus mencari Igneel-san , waktu kami bersama sangat Jarang" kata Juvia sedangkan Lucy yang mendengar nya menjadi marah.

"Lalu Lucy dan Gray-san Bagaimana?" Tanya Juvia dengan senyum yang lebar.

'**Gray-san? Apa Juvia sudah betul-betul melupakan Gray?'**

"Kau..."

"Hmm? Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Juvia.

"Juvia apa kau sudah betul melupakan Gray?" Tanya Lucy lagi pada Juvia, yang kali ini membuat senyum di wajah Juvia hilang.

"Lucy..."

"Maksud ku, dulu kau sangat mencintainya bahkan seluruh Guild tahu bahwa Kau menyukai nya, dia yang menghilangkan Hujan yang selalu mengikuti mu, tentu saja aku bingung kenapa kau bisa melupakan nya!?" kata Lucy yang kemudian di pandang Juvia dengan tatapan benci.

"Lucy, bukankah Lucy pacarnya Gray?" Tanya Juvia dengan sinis.

"Aku sudah bukan pacarnya lagi"

"Oh"

"Juvia kenapa?!" Tanya Lucy yang kali ini menaikan suara nya.

"saat kau pergi Aku d Gray pun mulai megetahui bahwa sebenarnya kami tidak saling mencintai, Gray meyangi mu tapi karna dia pernah menolak mu dia takut bahwa jik ia mengatakan nya maka kau akan menolak nya, sedang kan aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Natsu menyangiku bukan Lissana" kata Lucy sedangkan Juvia melihat nya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa bilang Natsu meyangi Lissana-san? Pikiran Negative mu saja yang bilang" kata Juvia masih dengan Nada yang sama.

"kau tahu Lucy dari penjelasaan mu tadi, aku mengambil kesimpulaan bahwa Kau Adalah orang pesimis sedangkan Gray ia adalah seorang penakut" kata Juvia lagi , sedangkan Lucy yang mendengar menjadi tambah marah.

"Kau bilang Gray pengecut?! Jika ia pengecut kenapa ia harus mengejarmu sampai ke Matera?!"

"Karna dia sudah tahu kepastianya, dia hanya berani kalau ia tahu ia Aman , tapi itu hanya sekali dia tidak pernah mencari ku lagi"

"Bukanya Kau yang menghindar!"

"Juvia yang menghindar? Yang benar saja ?" kata Juvia dengan Nada Bosan.

"Memang betul kan?! Kau pergi saat kau tahu aku berpacaran dengan Gray, Kau bukan orang yang kuat Juvia!"

"Memang, tapi kalau kau Tahu aku menyukai Gray kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan nya Lucy?" Tanya Juvia yang membuat Mulut Lucy kaku untuk terbuka.

"Kau tahu dia yang membuat Hujan ku hilang, membuat ku bahagia , membuat ku selalu tersenyum, dan selalu membuat ku untuk punya Pemikiraan yang Positive bahwa ia suatu saat akan menerima ku"

"Aku tak sama sepertimu Lucy , mungkin kau Kuat tapi aku punya pemikiran positive yang membuat ku bisa menyingkirkan pemikiran bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang **Jahat**" kata Juvia .

"Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Gray tapi kau malah pergi berpacaran dengan nya, apa itu **Sahabat** yang Baik? Bukanya itu sahabat yang menusuk dari belakang yah?" Tanya Juvia sedangkan Lucy sih terdiam.

"**Kau perempuan yang Jahat Lucy"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hurt 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mann,aku sangat tidak menyangka habis Try Out 2**

**Ide yang sudah menumpuk di kepala ku lampiaskan ke Note Book,dan akhirnya jadilah Chapter sepuluh tapi sayangnya karna sibuk dan harus Fokus belajar jadi haruss menunda untuk meng-up Date.**

**Dan pada Akhirnya hari ini Bisa, setelah acara Paskah di sekolah. (Kita masih ada Camping)**

**Aku Numpang Wi-Fi sekolah sore-sore untuk Up-Date.**

**Dan terimakasih untuk Orang-Orang yang sudah Me-Review di Chapter 10 (Biar Cuma dikit...)**

**DarkCrows : Wehh, aku Minta maaf yahh!**

**Mkhotim1 : Terimakasihhh , Ini sudah Up-Date.**

**Reader (Guest) : YoYoi Terimakasih Banyak , Amin pasti nanti Lulus :D ! **

**Anonim (Guest) : Iya ini sudah Up-date.**

**Dsakura2 : Iya , ini mugkin Up-Date terakhir ku samapai UN selesai.**

**Fania ( Guest) : ini sudah lanjutt.**

**Well ini adalah Up-date terakhir ku sampai UN selesai well hanya itu saja sihh...**

**Celine-nee-sama**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hurt 12**

**Hurt 12 : The First Move**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang..." kata Juvia saat ia memasuki Rumahnya.

"Natsu?" panggil Juvia pelan mencari Natsu.

"aku di atas Juvia" kata Natsu sambil menuruni tangga.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Natsu pelan tapi tidak melihat mata Juvia. Melihat sikapnya itu Juvia hanya menhela Napas dan mulai duduk di sofa menunggu Natsu.

"Natsu aku kelepasan bicara..." kata Juvia pelan sambil menunduk peraaanbersalah menghapimrinya ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan Lucy jahat.

"sudahlah kau tidur tidak usah pikirkan mereka, bukan kah kita pergi karena mereka?" Tanya Natsu menepuk pundak Juvia, "Tapi,Natsu—Hmm baiklah" kata Juvia menggengam tangan Natsu .

"Mau tidur? Ayo sama-sama" kata Juvia sambil menarik tangan Natsu .

**.**

**.**

"Benar ?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy.

Lucy menganguk , sejak pulang dari taman tadi Lucy terus memikirkan perkataan Juvia. Apa dia memang Jahat? Lagipula saat itu Gray yang memintanya bukan? Tapi seharusnya ia menolak Gray , tapi bukan kah Gray bilang saat itu supaya Juvia bisa bahagia dengan Lyon?

"Gray..."

"Hmm?"

"apa Kau pikir aku perempuan yang jahat?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray.

"apa Maksud mu?" Tanya Gray yang sedikit kaget karena pernyataan Lucy, perempun Berambut Kuning itu hanya tertunduk, air matannya Mulai jatuh jika ia mengingat perkataan nya Juvia lagi, tapi ia melakkan nya agar dirinya sendiri bisa Move On dari Natsu yang selalu peduli pada Lissana.

Tapi ia lupa bahwa salah satu dari teman-temannya itu mencintai Pria berambut Raven di depanya ini. Dan malah ia mengambilnya dari perempuan itu, apa dia tidak terdengar jahat? Apa lagi ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Natsu itu tidak menyukai Lissana, padahal dulu ia berpikir bahwa Natsu sangat peduli padanya Lissana karena cerita-cerita Happy.

"tadi aku bertemu Juvia..." kata Lucy pada Gray yang membelakan matanya Kaget tapi hanya diam. "Dan Natsu..." sambung Lucy, Gray hanya meringis "Sudah kuduga.." gumam pria berambut Raven itu pelan tidak kaget dengan hal itu.

"di—Tidak , mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan tadi saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka Berdua terlihat sangat bahgia, dan ternyata mereka berdua berpacaran..." kata Lucy yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air Matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku berbicara dengan nya...entah kenapa penbicaraan itu masuk ke dalam perasaan kita masing.."

"aku kelewatan bicara dan aku pun tahu kesalahan ku, aku tahu sekali dia menyukai mu, aku tahu alasan nya tapi karena, saat itu pikiran ku kacau, jadi aku menerima mu..."

"tidak semua salahmu,Lucy,aku juga" ucap Gray pelan.

**.**

**.**

'Uhh! Sial kenapa sih aku harus menolak Natsu, aku kan bisa pergi bersama nya!' **Umpat Lucy dalam hatinya kesa, seharusnya ia terima saja permintaan Natsu tadi tapi justru ia menolak nya.**

'Jangan pegang aku'

"**Baka!Baka!" teriak Lucy kali ini sudah sangat marah,** 'Uuuh..aku jadi harus melihat nya pergi dengan Lissana!' **kata Lucy lagi kesal dengan tindakan nya megusir Natsu tadi.**

"**Coba kalau aku tidak mengusir Natsu.." kata Lucy lagi sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya.**

**Air mata sudah ingin jatuh dari pipi cantiknya itu ,syukur saja ia sudah dekat dengan rumah ia bisa saja menangis sepuasnya tentang tindakan bodoh yang membuat Natsu semakin menjauh darinya tapi apa boleh buat, ia ingin Move On dari Natsu yang Nampak sekali menyukai Lissana.**

'**Tadi juga kalau aku ikut dengan nya aku malah tidak akan bisa Move On' kata Lucy sambil menaiki tangga kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan Aura aneh seperti ada Orang di kamarnya, 'Ahh...tidak mungkin Natsu dan Happy sedang pergi mengambil Misi..' kata Lucy dalam batinya.**

'**Sebaiknya ku buka pelan-pelan saja...' **

'**Krieekk' Lucy mengumpat dalam hatinya kenpa harus pintunya bersuara sih?**

**Lucy pun mengintip sedikit kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan seorang Gray Fullbuster sedang duduk di sofa milik Lucy dengan meminum teh.**

**Marah , karena Gray masuk dengan tidak sopan langsung saja Lucy membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar nya, yang menarik perhatian Gray.**

"**Halo Lu—!" **

'DUAK!'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR KU!" **teriak Lucy kuat sedangkan Gray hanya bisa terkapar di lanatai.**

"**Lucy... jangan menendang seperti itu..." kata Gray yang mengelus pipinya yang sakit.**

"**Makanya jangan masuk ke rumah ku sembarangan!" teriak Lucy pada Gray, sedangkan pria berambut Raven itu hanya menatap perempuan itu sedikit kesal.**

"**Kau tahu saat kau menendangku tadi celana dalam mu kelihatan.." kata Gray pelan, Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung memukul Gray dari kepalanya "Dasar Hentai!" teriak Lucy memerah karena malu.**

"**Kau, mulai mirip Natsu dehh..." kata Gray kembali duduk di sofanya Lucy.**

"**Kau yang Mulai mirip dengannya Gray!"**

"**Ah,sudahlah" kata Gray menyerah dengan perkelahian mereka.**

"**Uuuhh,kenapa kau datang" tanya Lucy yang kali ini duduk di sofa nya, menatap Gray penasaran biasanya Natsu yang datang, tapi yah bagaimana? Lucy sudah bilang ia baru selesai melakukan Misi besama Gray, Natsu sudah minta Lucy untuk menemani nya tapi Lucy menolak itu sebuah penyesalan baginya.**

"**Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.." kata Gray yang kali ini membuang perhatian nya ke tempat lain, tapi Lucy melihat bahwa wajah nya sedikit tersipu.**

'apa jangan-jangan?..'

**Menelan ludahnya Lucy pun bertanya pada Gray "Tentang apa?" tanya Lucy lagi ikut merona karena pikiran nya yang terbang terlalu jauh.**

"**Begini,A—apa Kau?" kata Gray pelan karena mukanya sudah sangat merah. "Iya?" kata Lucy yang mukanya juga merona.**

"**Oh Sial! Apa kau ingin jadi pacar ku?!" kata Gray yang kali ini berteriak, Lucy yang mendengar nya terdiam mendengar hal ini. Ini seperti khawayalan nya yang tadi terbang terlalu jauh. Tapi tunggu bagaimana dengan Juvia?! Jika Juvia tahu pasti Lucy sudah di cincang sekarang!**

"**Tunggu Gray, Bagaimana dengan Juvia?" tanya Lucy pada Gray, sejenak ada terlintas di mata Gray sebuah penyesalan tapi itu semua hilang ketika ia tersenyum kembali.**

"**Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah bahagia bersama Lyon sekarang" kata Gray dan Lucy pun menimbang-nimbang, jika yang di katakan Gray betul berarti tidak apa-apa jika aku menerimanya, mungkin dengan pacaran dengan Gray,Natsu akan bahagia bersama Lissana.**

"**Baiklah kalau begitu..."**

**.**

**.**

"Hari itu saat kau meminta ku, aku sedang patah hati dengan Natsu ..." kata Lucy pada Gray, "aku di ajak pergi bersamanya tapi karena aku sudah pergi dengan mu sebelum nya jadi aku menolak nya dengan cara yang kasar..." kata Lucy lagi Gray hanya meliriknya dalam diam mengerti perasaan teman Kuning nya itu, karena PrIa Raven ini juga sama dengan teman nya ini.

"lalu aku lihat ia pergi dengan Lissana.." kata Lucy kali ini sudah membenamkan wajah nya di tangan nya menangis menyesali semua perbuatan itu.

"aku sakit hati saat itu aku betul-betul terpuruk dan kau datang ke rumah ku, meminta ku menjadi kekasih mu , aku menerima nya ,tapi sebenar nya aku hanya ingin melupakan Natsu , jadi aku kira berpacaran dengan mu akan membuat aku melupakan Natsu dengan cepat!tapi justru aku membuat kesalahan besar!"

"Dan kau menyesali nya kan?" kata Gray pada Lucy, perempuan itu mengaguk "I—Iya" kata Lucy yang sudah terbata-bata karena tangisan nya.

"Aku juga begitu Lucy..." kata Gray , Lucy hanya terus menangis "kalau hari itu aku menerima Juvia untuk pergi ke Kafe.." kata Gray dan Lucy pun mengakat kepalanya denga cepat. "eh?"

Gray berbalik dan memandang Lucy dengan senyuman pahit "2 minggu sebelum kejadian 'itu' Juvia mengajak ku pergi ke Cafe yang baru buka di Magnolia.."

"Tapi aku menolaknya.."

**.**

**.**

"**Gray-sama! Hari ini ada Cafe yang baru di buka Lho!~" ucap Juvia dengan semangat merangkul lengan Gray, Gray hanya meringis mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Juvia dari tangan nya. "Tidak Juvia hari ini aku punya Urusan!" kata Gray menolak ajakan Juvia.**

"**Waahh padahal Juvia sudah pesan tempat special untuk kita di Cafe itu!~" kata Juvia lagi berusaha membujuk Gray, Gray meyipitkan matanya dan menatap Juvia serius "Aku ada Urusan Juvia, sekali Tidak,Tetap tidak!" kata Gray sedikit membentak Juvia. Perempuan berambut biru yang di bentak itu hanya memjukan bibirnya sedikit kesal dengan penolakan Gray,tapi karena tidak ingin Gray-sam marah akhirnya dia menyerah.**

"**Uhh, Baklah kalau Gray-sama tidak mau" kata Juvia pada Gray, lalu pergi meninggallkan Gray Bar.**

**.**

'aku terlalu kasar deh' **ucap Gray dalam batinya menyesali perbuatan nya pada Juvia tadi,** 'seharusnya aku terima saja—Eh !**' muka Gray merona dengan pikiran nya pergi dengan Juvia?! Ahh! Sebgai teman saja! **

"**Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menerima tawarannya!" pikir Gray senang yang penting ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi bersama Juvia, kemudian ia mencari Juvia di Guild tapi yang Mira bilang ia sudah pergi ke Cafe tersebut.**

"**Mungkin ia sudah pergi sendiri" ucap Gray sambil berjalan ke Cafe yang di maksud itu, mungkin di sana Juvia sudah datang duluan.**

**Sampai di Cafe tersebut Gray mencoba mencari Juvia di lihatnya perempuan itu ia sedang meminum tehnya dengan tenang, tapi yang Gray tidak sangka ia melihat Lyon juga di situ. Langsung saja perasaan dihianati,Marah dan sedih pun tercampun Gray marah seharusnya yang ada di situ Dia bukan Lyon.**

**Di lihatnya Lyon bercerita tentang sesuatu, kemudian Juvia tertawa, cantik sekali di mata Gray tapi yang membuat tawa itu bukan dirinya biasnya yang buat pada Juvia adalah wajah kecewa dan kesal pada penolakannya. Merasa Kesal Gray berjalan keluar dari cafe itu untuk menenangkan dirinya.**

"**Kenapa ia sudah pergi dengan Lyon?!" Ucap Gray kesal tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.**

**Gray pun memikirkan kejadian tadi di Cafe,Juvia ia terlihat sangat Nyaman berada dengan Lyon.**

**Tapi Lyon sudah bilang kan? Ia menyerah pada Juvia! Lalu apa yang Juvia lakukan bersama Lyon di cafe itu?!**

**Cemburu, Iya, Gray Fullbuster cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Bahkan Juvia itu bukan pacarnya kan?**

'tapi aku menyukainya'

**.**

**Esok harinya Gray datang, dengan tampang sangat lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman memikiran Juvia**.

'sial! Aku mengantuk sekali!'

"**Juvia,kemarin kau pergi dengan Lyon bagaimana?" tanya Mirajane yang sedang mengurus Bar yang tidak menyadari bahwa Gray sudah datang, Pria berambut Raven yang mendengarnya pun hanya terdiam, tapi dalam hatinya sekarang jengkel.**

'**Baru saja datang sudah dengar ini!'**

"**EHH?! B—Bagaimana Mira-san Tahu?!" tanya Juvia yang mukanya sekarang sudah merona.**

"**Hmm?ada deh, tapi bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan nya?" tanya Mirajane sambil mencolek-colek Juvia,masih tidak sadar kalau di sana ada Gray. Juvia pun bercerita dari awal ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Lyon.**

**Tapi Gray yang mendengarnya hanya menggerutu dalam hatinya.**

'seharusnya aku tidak menolaknya'

**.**

"**Gray-sama~!" panggil Juvia pada Gray, "Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Gray dingin yang membuat Juvia sedikit bergidik ngeri, "Ummm..begini apa Gray-sama ada waktu mungkin kita bisa ambil Misi bersama~" kata Juvia pada Gray sambil merona.**

'AHHH!Juvia mengajak Gray-sama untuk ikut misi!'

"**Tidak, aku akan pergi Misi dengan Lucy" kata Gray dingin, dan melihat muka Juvia yang sedikit kecewa.**

"**Oohh~baiklah kalau begitu" kata Juvia dengan kecewa,dan kembali pada Gajeel,Gray pun tersenyum sedih**.

'Juvia,maafkan aku, tapi aku selalu menyakiti mu aku tak pantas untukmu'

'aku senang juga sedih ketika melihat mu bahagia bersama Lyon'

'aku harap kau bahagia dengannya'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dengan pemikiran itu aku menyerah pada Juvia" kata Gray pada Lucy, "aku tak pantas untuk nya , karena itu aku mencoba untuk Move On, dan aku berusaha dengan mu, pada hari itu juga kalau kau menolak ku aku terima saja" kata Gray lagi pada Lucy.

"He..tapi ternyata tidakan ku yang satu itu, malah sangat melukainya" kata Gray pada,Lucy sedangkan perempuan bersurai Kuning itu hanya menunduk, "Tapi kali aku akan mengejarnya sama seperti dia mengejarku dulu" kata Gray tersenyum, Lucy yang mendengar nya langsung saja menatap Gray takjup.

"dan membuat nya bahagia,seperti saat ia membuatku bahagia"

Lucy yang melihat itu pun tersenyum, mendapat kekuatan dari perkataan Gray.

**Iya...**

Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan Natsu lagi, ia juga akan membuat Natsu bahagia sama seperti Natsu membuat nya bahagia.

'**Maaf yah Juvia, aku akan menjadi perempuan Jahat yang mencuri pacarmu' kata Lucy tersenyum lebar.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu ayo bangun.." panggil Juvia lembut di telinga Natsu, "Uhhk—sedkit lagi ini masih terlalu pagi Juvia" kata Natsu yang semakin membenamkan wajah tampan itu di bantal nya, "Uhh—ini masih terlalu pagi" kata Natsu yang mencoba tidur lagi.

"Hmm,baiklah tapi, aku akan pergi belanja dulu yahh" kata Juvia pada Natsu lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hmm,hari ini aku masak apa yah?" pikir Juvia yang berjalan, keluar dari Rumah nya melewati taman di Crocus, dan kaget sa melihat Lucy sedang bersandar di pohon paling pinggir yang dekat dengan Jalan.

"Hmm,sudah datang rupanya" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum, Juvia tersenyum dan membungkuk "Lucy-san, Juvia minta maaf yah dengan perkataan Juvia tadi malam" kata Juvia sedangkan Lucy hanya tersenyum licik.

"Oh, yang tadi malam? Tidak apa-apa, itu fakta kok" kata Lucy yang membuat Juvia menatap Lucy sekarang heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Yang kau bilang aku perempuan jahat lho" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum mencoba menantang Juvia, alis Juvia tertekuk tidak suka dengan alur pembicaraan ini "Oh,kau sadar yahh" kata Juvia sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"lagi pula aku kesini ingin bilang sesuatu padamu Juvia" kata Lucy kali ini maju dan berdiri di depan Juvia."kali ini aku akan Jadi, perempuan Jahat lagi" kata Lucy , sedangkan tatapan Juvia berubah menjadi tatapan marah pada Lucy "Maksudmu?" tanya Juvia sedikit menekan suaranya.

"Yahh..Begini dulu pacarmu Natsu itu adalah Pria yang sangat baik" kata Lucy tersenyum lembut, "Memang" kata Juvia pada Lucy dingin, tapi Lucy tidak mempedulikan nya dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"maka dari itu aku akan kembali jadi perempuan jahat lagi Juvia" kata Lucy yang membuat Juvia kaget.

"a—apa?"

"Aku akan merembut Natsu, karena itu aku akan menjadi perempuan Jahat lagi" kata Lucy tersenyum licik pada Juvia, tapi perempuan air itu hanya tertawa kecil "Kau, tahu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Menyakiti Natsu seperti dulu Lucy-san" kata Juvia.

"Heh..."

"Juvia akan selalu berada di sisinya kau tahu" kata Juvia.

"Tapi aku akan merebutnya" kata Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**Hurt 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaah!**

**Akhir nya setelah semua Ujian UN, yang di lewati akhirnya berhasil Juga Lulus!**

**Dan Readers! Maaf yah! Aku sungguh minta Maaf! Karena Hiatus dengan sangat lama!**

**Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian kok! Cuma aku ingin bilang sesuatu Cerita ini nggak di Discontinue kok! Aku Cuma punya kehidupan yang SIBUK makanya aku nggak Update dalam waktu yang sangat lama ini! Maaf yah.**

**Btw~sebenarnya aku ingin buat Chapter ini sampai 5K Cuma timingnya nggak pas saja makanya aku bikin Cuma sampai 2K dan ada beberapa Chapter yang aku Edit yaitu chapter 1,2 ,dan 3 aku masih mau edit 5,6,dan 7 jadi kelihatan nya bakal lama lagi.**

**Thanks to : **

**DarkCrowds : Maaf yah baru Update!**

**mkhotim1 :Iya! Makasih yahh! Kalau yang ini bagaimana seru tidak?!**

** : maaf yah baru Update! Maaf yah chapter ini kurag panjang juga.**

**Ama Wataru : Ini nggak di Discontinue kok! Makasih!**

**Anonim (guest) : ini aku sudah kasih panjang tapi masih kurang kan?**

**Yoshitsune no Tsurigi (guest) : ini kurang panjang kan ? hehehe makasih yah!**

**NaruNaru Ruru (guest) : ini sudah lanjut :D**

**Kunou no Kitsune (guest) : hehehe kita lihat saja nanti ! chapter 1,2,dan 3 sudah ku edit 5,6,7 masih mau di ketik tapi menrut ku Chapr 8 cukup rpi jadi aku tidak mau meng-edit nya.**

**Acnologia Dragon (guest) : maaf yah baru Update! Iya pasti Natsu dan Juvia akan bahagia!**

**agisummimura : iya maaf yah baru Update! Kalau soal Update kilat kelihatan nya susah deh :p.**

**Byakugan no Hime : maaf yah baru Update sekarang.**

**Orie-chan : iya nggak apa-apa kok! Dan iya aku sering sekali Typo di kata itu! Makasih dan maaf yah baru Update.**

**saPacarnyaJadienSimth (guest): Maria ko kasih nama kayak begitu yang Nampak sxx kalau mo tau itu ko -_-" stop bikin malu sudah! Truss sa kan bisa suka-suka sa mo bikin apa :p dan we ko stop bawa-bawa sa nama ehh! Sa pulang ke Jayapura nanti sa bla ko dua nanti XD.**

**Guest : ini sudah lanjut !**

**Fuzon (Guest) : kabar ku baik-baik saja! Fic ini lanjut kok! Hehehe Makasih! Tidak apa-apa aku ngerti kok rasanya jadi Readers!**

**ridix (guest) : maaf yah ini masih sedikit!**

**shella (guest) : klihatan nya tidak!**

**Hara 04.5 : iya Makasih! Maaf yah lama Update!**

**rose namikaze : kita lihat saja nanti! Kalau suka aku lagi bikin cerita yang memang Official Navia Judul nya Get Her!**

**.**

"**Hargai, Jasa Author dengan Me-Review cerita saya"—Celine-nee-sama . **


End file.
